


And the stars, too (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Japanese translation, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 神性を失わなかったソーがガントレットを使うお話です。





	And the stars, too (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the stars, too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665002) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



> This is a Japanese translation of "And the stars, too" by ravenbringslight

 

**第一章**

ソーは少し酔っていた。本当はもっと泥酔していたかったのだが。ひとつには、まだ筋の通った思考が可能だ。そしてそんな時に彼の思考を埋め尽くすのは自分がどれほどの出来損ないで、どれほど孤独で、あの時死にゆく星の核に燃やし尽くされて終止符を打たれていた方がましだった、などということばかり。

しかし幸運なことに、この時は別のことを考えることができていた。つまり、目の前で繰り広げられる定命者たちの滑稽さについて。

「パワーストーンは2014年にはモラグにあって」とネビュラが言う。「ソウルストーンはヴォーミアに――」

「――で、ソーにはリアリティストーンがアスガルドにある内に取りに行ってもらい――」

「――そして正しい日時にニューヨークに行けば、他の三つを手に入れられる――」

「そんなにいくつもの時空移動に大事なピムパーティクルを浪費するな」部屋の隅の椅子に崩れた姿勢で座っていたソーが口を挟んだ。一斉に彼を振り向いた者たちの表情を見るに、彼がそこにいたことは忘れられていたようだ。「なぜ、すでに集められた物を、わざわざ俺たちで集め直す必要がある？」

誰よりも先にナターシャの双眸に理解が宿る。

「ガーデンのことね」彼女は言った。

ソーが頷く。「五年と二日前だ。サノスがそれらを破壊する前。もう、すでに一度奇襲に成功している。もう一度やればいい」

「だが、それじゃあサノスは完全に機能しているガントレットを所持しているじゃないか」ローディが口を挟んだ。「危険すぎる」

「四つの異なる地点に時間移動するのは危険じゃないとでも？」ソーが問う。「不確定要素が多すぎる。失敗に繋がる可能性が高すぎる」

「一理あるわね」ナターシャが言った。

「酔ってる」ロケットが両目を細めて言った。

「そうだ、酔っている。だからと言って馬鹿になったわけではない」ソーが答えた。子供のように顔を顰めるのを堪える。「それにお前たちの誰よりも戦術経験がある。約十世紀分の、な。お前たちの人生における時間よりも多くの策が失敗に終わり、それ以上に多くの策を成功させている。奴の寝込みを襲う。今度も俺は首を狙う。その後ガントレットをここに持ち帰り、全てを正す」

その間、スティーブは唇を噛んで顔を顰めていたが、ようやく口を開いた。「今度はキャロルがいない」

「ヴァルキリーを連れてくればいい」ソーが答えた。

「ソー、彼女は確かに強いかもしれない。だけど――」

「彼女は僕と互角に戦える」バナーが口を挟んだ。「それだけ強ければ十分だ。僕はソーに賛成するよ。変数は少なくしたほうがいい」

「だがその前に――」ソーはあくびをするために一旦言葉を切る。「その前に酔い覚めのために眠らせてくれ」

「そんな暇はない」スタークが苛立った声を上げた。

ソーはサングラスを下げて、相手を睨んだ。「頭が良いのではなかったか、スターク。俺たちにはタイムマシンがあったと思うんだが」

これにスコット・ラングは笑いを噛み殺した。ソーは彼を気に入っている。昔の自分を思い起こさせるからだ。まだ日々が明るく、彼自身楽観的で、人生の矛盾を笑うことができていた頃の。この男が蟻男――アントマンと名乗っているのは実に皮肉だ。定命の者は皆、蟻ほどの短い寿命しか持ち合わせていないというのに。かつてソーは、瞬くほどの時間に情熱と生の輝きを詰め込む彼らの生き様を愛でていた。今はただ気が滅入るのみ。一体何の意味があるというのか。それを言うならば、アスガルド人の長い寿命も生きる理由がなければ、一体何の意味があるのか。

「気に入らないな」スタークが不安を漏らす。

ソーは奥歯を噛みしめ、立ち上がった。サングラスを頭頂に押し上げる。その身に雷を纏いながら片手を突き出しストームブレーカーを呼び寄せると、ピリッとしたオゾンの匂いが大気中に満ちた。室内の電気装置が一斉にアラーム音を上げて点滅をはじめる。彼の目から雷が零れ出し、その視界を白熱で染め上げた。彼は来たる嵐の象徴だ。彼は英雄。神であった。感心すべきことに、モータルたちは誰も震えていない。彼らはアベンジャーズであり、震えることは彼らの性質になかった。だが、彼らの骨の髄まで理解が行き渡ったのを感じる。多くの世界で彼の存在が神話となっているその理由を。ソーすらも忘れかけていたが、やはりこの感覚は気持ちがいい。

ソーは低く、威嚇するような声で告げた。「サノスは俺の民を殺した。俺の友人らを。俺の、弟を」その全てが苦痛を伴ったが、最後のものが最も深い傷をつけた。決して癒えることがないと恐れるほどの。「運命が許す限り、何度でも奴の首を落としてやる。ガーデンへ行くぞ」

＊

スナップ後のサノスは憐れな生き物だった。最初にソーが殺した時もそうだったが、今も憐れだ。彼は眠っていた。ヴァルキリーとバナーが彼をベッドに押さえつける。ガントレットを使用するべく彼は手を動かしたが、その前にソーが振り下ろした斧によって、サノスの首はいとも簡単に落とされた。

期待していたほどの満足感は得られなかった。

首はロケットの足元まで転げ、彼は嫌悪の声を上げてその場を退いた。その首の傍に跪いて目を覗き込んだネビュラの表情は相変わらず読めない。まだピクピクと動くサノスの手からガントレットを引き抜こうとスタークが歩み寄ったが、ソーが先に回り込んだ。

嫌な場所だ。五年前、彼に残された一縷の望みが絶たれた場所だった。ストーンを勝ち取ったにもかかわらず、その希望を再び抱くにはソーは疲れ果てていた。まるで現実味がない。この光景はすでに見たことがある。それがまた繰り返されているだけにも思えたが、この時のソーは肥え、陰鬱としていて、へたをすればもっと酷いことになる。

「うまく行き過ぎてる」スタークが漏らした。

ソーはガントレットを持ち上げ、彼を向いた。「この五年間の何がうまく行き過ぎたって？」

スタークは眉を顰めた。「やっぱり気に入らない」

ソーは手の中にある鈍い光を放つガントレットを見下ろした。現実の構造を歪めるその力を感じる。これほどの力が一か所に存在するなど、あってはならないことだと思った。密かに、ソーはストーンを破壊したサノスに賛同し、あの化け物と少しでも同じ意見を持ったことを恨めしく感じた。

「スターク、全ての戦いが輝かしいものとは限らない」

死体を置き去りに、彼らは彼らの現在に戻った。かつてサノスが生きていた瞬間の全てを訪れ、彼を殺し、彼のもたらした絶望の深さと同等の死体の山を築いたとしても、足りないとソーは思った。彼にとっても、サノスが傷つけた他の多くの者たちにとっても。彼はガントレットを握りしめ、その震動を感じた。

酔い潰れたいと思った。五年もこの痛みに真っ向から向き合っていない。今も向き合いたくなかった。

アベンジャーズ基地内部は白く眩しく、ソーは目を眇めていた。ガントレットを分析させるため、スタークに預ける。

「で、誰がやるんだ？」合理主義者のローディが訊く。

「私がやろう」スタークが言ったが、直ちに「ノー」の合唱を受けた。

「僕がやるべきだ」バナーが静かに声を上げた。「ほとんどガンマ線だ。僕ならたぶん大丈夫」

「この五年で起こったことは変えないでくれ」スタークが固い声で言った。全員がガントレットを凝視していた眼差しを彼に向けた。「五年で得たものを失うなんて、できない。できないんだ」

「わかったよ」バナーは同意して言った。「この五年間の出来事は変えない」ストーンに手を伸ばした彼の腕を、ソーが押さえて止めた。

「待て」ソーが口を挟む。「あの後すぐの事故で死んだ者たちはどうなるんだ？あれからの混乱の中、病や絶望に命を奪われた者たちは？彼らはどうする」 _直前に死んだ者たちは？_ 記憶の片隅で脛骨の折れる音がして、強く息を吸い込んだ。

「それじゃあ、彼らも呼び戻そう」バナーが答える。

「世界に負荷をかけすぎる」ソーが荒く言った。「現状、唐突に人口が二倍になってもこの星が持つと思うのか？それを言うなら、他の文明的な星はどうだ？」

まったく。モータルたちは善意で以て行動するが、時折そのあまりの察しの悪さにソーは叫ぶか、泣くか、あるいは両方をしたくなった。

「ガントレットを渡せ」ソーは言う。「俺が正しくやろう」

「でも、ガンマ線が…」バナーが自信なさげに言い淀む。

ソーは面白くもないのに笑った。「俺がどうやってストームブレーカーを造ったか、知っているか？ミョルニルを造ったのと同じ星炉（スターフォージ）だった。何故星炉と呼ぶかわかるか？死にゆく中性子星の放つ熱と電磁放射線の全量を注ぎ込ませるからだ。辿りついた時、星炉が破壊されたと知って、俺は代わりに自分自身を媒介に星のエネルギーを注ぎ込んだ」

スタークとバナーは信じがたい思いで唖然と彼を見やり、ソーは固い笑みを浮かべた。「辛うじて焦げた程度だった」そして手を差し出す。「ガントレットを渡してくれ」

彼は古い友人――スターク、ロジャーズ、バナー、ナターシャ、バートン、ヴァルキリー――ひとりひとりに視線を向けた。彼らはその眼差しに歯を噛みしめ、固く頷き返した。新顔の面々――ロケット、ネビュラ、ローディ、スコット・ラングの表情は読みにくかったが、なんにしろ、ソーはやるだけだ。

希望は持たない。今希望はあまりに危険だ。だが彼には発達しすぎた責任感と、物事を正しい状態に戻す強すぎる願望があって、それで充分でなければならなかった。

全宇宙が彼を充てにしており、もう二度とその期待を裏切りたくなかった。

「そいつに殺されることになるかもしれねぇぞ」ロケットが言った。

ソーはいかめしく笑んだ。 _それはそんなに悪いことか？_ 「俺が死ねばな」

＊

ソーは崩壊しかけていた。

しばらくは、その感覚しかつかめなかった。彼を構成する分子が原子へ、原子がクォークへと分解され、存在の全てを埋め尽くすべくそれらは膨張していく。彼は宇宙になった。それとも宇宙が彼になったのか。あるいは、ひとつとなったのか。星屑を吸い込み、星を吐き出す。

時空の構造が目の前で揺らぐ。望めば触れることができるだろう。そうする。指先から零れる砂粒のように、岸辺に打ちつける波のように、それは秘密を開示した。 _そうか_ 、ソーは思う。そこから先はとても単純なことだった。

サノスが実際何をしたのか、またそれを元通りにするために何をすべきか、彼には見えていた。だが、まだ足りない。もっと戻さなければならない。

どこか遠い場所からソーの耳に叫び声が聞こえてきた。友人たちだ。宇宙と一体となった意識を今一度アベンジャーズ基地に戻すと、自分の肉体が擦り切れていく様が見えた。だが、どうでもいい。一瞬後には死ぬかもしれなかったが、一瞬あれば事足りる。今、時間は彼の意思に従っている。今、永遠が手中にあった。彼は再び意識を外へ、広大へと向けた。

負わされた傷に宇宙は疼いていた。ソーも共に疼いた。ソーはそれがこれまでも、これからも生きている存在なのだと知った。この規模になると、個人という概念は意味をなさなくなる。すべては巨大な生物の細胞のひとつ、全体を見ることもなく、生きて死ぬ。宇宙は星や惑星だけではなく、同時に血と筋と悲嘆と愛と悲劇と光彩で構成されている。燦爛たる超新星と、事象の地平線の暗闇と。巨木であり、回転する円盤であり、膨大な虚無の中の小さな点であり、それらのどれでもない。それは物語であり、おのずから紡がれていた。

そしてこの無限の瞬間だけ、ソーがペンを握っている。

まずは失われた植物や動物、昆虫から始める。そして微生物も。それらを全て呼び戻す。命の歌を二倍にした。その歌は星々の間を反響し、星々も嬉々として歌を返した。

次に、スナップで死んだ知的生命体に意識を向けた。変わり果てた世界に戻りたくないと望む者たちもいるだろう。彼らに世界の現状を見せてやる。遺していった者たちにも先へ進んだ者、足踏みしたままの者がいる。世界は渾沌としている。

_選べ_ 、ソーが言う。 _望まなければ、お前を戻しはしない_ 。

スナップ直前の戦闘やその後の五年で死んだ者たち一人一人にも同様に問いかけた。スナップが巻き起こした混乱――車の衝突、飛行機の墜落、そしてその後に起こった疫病と飢餓などがもたらした破壊と死、自殺も。それらが起きたのは地球だけではない。どこでも同じことが起こっていた。ソーはそれを書き直す。

_選べ_ 、ソーが再び言った。

多くは戻ることを選んだ。選ばなかった者もいる。戻りたいと願った者たちには、居場所があることを確認する。死んだその場に戻されることがないよう、愛する者たちの元や、帰りたい場所へと送る。そこに十分な食料と水、雨風を凌ぐ屋根があることを確認する。

出来うる限りのことをしたと満足したのち、ソーは意識をヴァルハラへと向けた。彼には罪悪感を覚えたくない、我欲があった。

星のように明るく輝く魂を見つけ、ソーは宇宙のレンズを通して語り掛けた。

_母上_ 、ソーは呼びかける。

彼に目があれば、泣いていただろう。

ソーに彼女を抱きしめる腕はなかったが、フリッガの魂は無償の愛情で溢れかえり、宇宙の構造そのものにその波動を放った。

「ソー」彼女の魂はその全霊で微笑んでいる。「愛しい子」

二人は長い時間語り合った。時間という概念があればの話であったが。ソーは母のことがひどく恋しかった。ソーがジェーンをアスガルドに連れてきた、あの不幸な日から起こった全ての出来事を話して聞かせた。思えばあれは、現在ソーの落ちた絶望的な谷底に繋がった、彼が犯した幾つもの過ちの最初の出来事だった。彼の抱える恐れや不安、絶望を打ち明ける。彼の母はそれらすべてを取り込み、長年得られなかった同情と理解を与え、彼の背負う重責が少し軽くなったように感じられた。

_俺は全てに失敗しました_ 、ソーは言った。 _しかし、おそらくこのことは失敗には終わらないでしょう_ 。

「私たちは皆失敗します」フリッガが優しく告げた。「私たちの多くはあなたほど強大ではないから、失敗もそれほど大きくはないかもしれないけれど。それに、私たちの多くはあなたほど大きな心もないから、あなたほど深く傷つかないかもしれない。でもね、私たちは確かに皆失敗するのよ。何度も繰り返して。それでも何度でも立ち上がるのです。人生は望みどおりにはいかないかもしれない。それでも続いてゆく。あなたは続いてゆく」

_俺がするべきことだった全てが_ 、ソーが言う。 _成るはずだったもの全てが_ ――

「成るはずだったものなど考えなくていい。あなたの成りたいものについて考えなさい。ソー、あなたは何になりたいのですか？」

ソーが溜め息をつくと、宇宙の物質全てが共に息を吐く。

_幸せに_ 、ようやく彼は答える。 _ですが、どうすれば良いのかわからないのです_ 。

フリッガの魂が再び言葉にしがたいほどの愛情で震えると、ソーの魂を満たし、そのギザギザになった境界線を慰撫した。

_あなたが恋しい_ 、彼が言った。 _あなたがお望みならば、戻ることも_ ――

「いいえ」フリッガは答える。「私の糸はあの時切られる運命でした。今はここが私の居場所。ごめんなさいね、かわいい子」

ソーの心は岩のように重く、その言葉を受け止めた。こうなることは知っていたように思う。

_あいつは…_ 、ソーは苦労して続けた。 _ロキはいますか？_

フリッガの魂はまた微笑んでいた。「ええ、いますよ」

_あいつは幸せにしていますか？_

フリッガはしばしの間、静かになった。「兄に会いたがっています」

その言葉はソーを二重に悲しませた。死に於いてもロキが幸福を否定されたこととその理由とに。二人の立場が逆であれば、ソーも同じように感じていただろう。弟と共にいなければ、どこにいても幸せにはなれないのだと。

_俺は…_

察しの良いフリッガは言葉に出さずとも彼を慰め、彼の思考を読み取っていた。「ラグナロクは起こるべくして起きました」彼女は告げる。「ですが、サノスは違います。彼はタペストリーに現れた異変、周囲の模様を歪めるほつれた糸。彼があなたの船を襲った時にもたらした不均衡を正すのは悪いことではないでしょう。彼に殺された者たちもここにいます。ほとんどの者たちがあなたと共にいたいようですよ」一旦言葉を区切ると、彼女は意図を込めて言う。「おそらく、あなたの弟も含めて」

ロキの首が折れた音を聞いて以来初めて、ソーは小さな希望を感じた。彼は今ここにいる。ストーンの主となっている。己を苛ませる悪夢を取り去ることはできないが、もしかすると、一人で立ち向かわなくても良くなるかもしれない。ロキは戻ってきたいかもしれない。ソーが全身全霊で以てロキの傍に居たいと願うように、ロキもそう思ってくれているのかもしれない。彼の胸に小さく点った希望の灯火は一気に燃え上がり、突き破ろうとしている。唐突に、ロキに選択肢を与えることが恐ろしくなる。否定されてしまったら、ソーは燃え尽きて灰になってしまうだろう。

_母上を愛しています_ 、ソーはフリッガに告げた。彼が言葉に、思考に、感情にすると、全宇宙がその想いを完全に反映するので、それは疑いようがなかった。 _また会いましょう_ 。

フリッガは再び微笑みになる。「わかっています。ですが、それはまだずっと先のこと。私も愛しているわ、私の大切な、かわいい坊や。体を大事にしなさい。弟のこともね」

_俺と一緒に来てくれれば、ですが_ 。

フリッガは目も眩むほどの光を放ち、転がるような笑いとなった。

「行きなさい」彼女は言った。

離れがたかったが、ソーは彼女の元を去った。方舟で命を落とした者たちの魂の内二つを除いて探し出すと、彼らに現世へ戻る選択肢を与える。彼らは一様に戻ることを選んだ。ニューアスガルドは喜びで有頂天になることだろう。彼の心はまだ燃え盛っている。

残された二つの魂の片方は、全てを見通す黄金の瞳でソーを見つめた。

「我が王」ヘイムダルが言った。

_我が友よ_ 、ソーは答える。 _共に来てくれるか？お前の知恵なくして、俺は途方に暮れていた_ 。

「あなたのためならば謀反を起こしかねないこの性分がなくて、途方に暮れていたのでしょう」ヘイムダルは温もりのある声で言った。「もっとも、あなたが王となった今、私が謀反を起こすとすればあなたに対してということになってしまいますな。ええ、あなたと共に戻りましょう」

ソーは少し身が軽くなった。まだ数千年は続くだろう彼の人生も、これであまり寂しいものにはならないだろう。

_感謝する_ 、ソーは言って、彼の帰還を願った。

残るはひとつだけ。

こちらの魂は河を泳ぐ小魚のように光り、秘密の通路を素早く駆け抜ける水銀のようだった。しかしソーは宇宙そのもので、彼から身を隠すことは不可能であるため、彼はその魂を広大無縁な両手で包み込んだ。

_弟よ_ 。

ロキは彼の手の内で震えた。

_どうして俺から逃げる？_

「あなたは私のところへは最後に来た」ロキは言う。その声は絶望に満ちていた。「私に怒っているのかと」

彼の弟はいつも不思議なことを言う。

_怒る必要がどこにあるのだ？_

「あなたを常に失望させてきたことに」

_俺が怒っているとすれば、それはお前無しに再び現実に立ち向かう必要があるかもしれないからだ。_

ロキは困惑と心痛と切望を煌めかせる。ソーは弟のその身からそれらが巻き付く蔦のように伸びるのを感じた。彼の銀の舌は静まっている。ソー自身の切望が彼を飲みこもうとしていた。あまりに長い間酔い潰れ、麻痺していたため苦痛はこれまで以上に強く、彼は泣き崩れてしまいたかった。そうする代わりに問いかける。

_ここにいて幸せか？_

ロキの答えは羽毛のように薄弱な、掠れた声音で紡がれた。「どうすればそれができると？」

ソーは宇宙と一体であり、その全てで以て、どうしようもないほどにロキを愛していた。ロキにもそれは感じられるはず。ロキにもそれはわかるはずだった。

_俺と一緒に来て、俺の元で幸せになってくれるか？_

ロキの魂が鮮やかに燃える。「ソー」彼は言う。「あなたは…あまりにも広大で…どうやって…私はこんなにも矮小だ…」

_違う_ 、ソーが言った。 _それは違う、ただの俺だ。俺たちだけだ。一緒に戻ってきてくれ。家に帰ろう、お願いだ、弟よ_ 。

ここでロキが是と言わなければ、ソーは地球に残した肉体を打ち捨てて、ロキと共にここに残るだけだ。現世でもこのヴァルハラでも、あるいはまだ見知らぬ別次元であっても、とにかくロキの存在する場所で共に在りたいだけなのだということに、ソーは気づいていた。

「兄上」ロキはまるでその言葉が何か新しい意味を持ったかのように言った。彼の魂は光り輝いている。彼は全霊で以て問いかけている。

_来てくれるか？_ ソーも問う。 _共に_ 。

ロキの答えが来た時、宇宙は震えてその軸の上で揺れた。

「はい」

ソーはそのようにと願うと、手放し、落ちた。

 

**第二章**

ロキは一気に意識を取り戻し、鋭く息を吸いながら起き上った。最初は白しか見えずに視界を失くしたのかと思ったが、目の焦点が合うと、ただ場所の問題だと気づいた。広い部屋は白く、金属とプラスチックと…

悲鳴と。

何人もの人間が彼には目もくれずに駆け過ぎた。彼らのヒステリックな声は鋭い警報の音と対位旋律を描く。空気中に肉の焦げる臭いが満ちていた。

「誰か彼を押さえて！」

「早くそいつを外してやれ！」

「何も聞こえやしない…フライデー、警報を止めてくれ！」

「ジーザス、なんでここにこいつがいる？」

突然、彼の腕に赤い金属の手が置かれていた。ロキは身を捩ってその手から逃れ、縺れる足で立ち上がったが、レーザーの光が彼の顔面に向けられた。それは全身を鎧に包んだトニー・スタークの腕から出ていた。

「どこにいる？」ロキは掠れた声を上げる。

ヘルメットを介したスタークの声はブリキのような音がした。「トナカイ君、君がここで何をしているのかわからないがね――」

「 _兄上はどこだ？_ 」ロキは唸った。スタークの腕を掴むと横に投げやった。その目は彼が気に掛ける唯一人の人物を求めて室内をざっと見回した。呼吸は荒く、痛みを伴った。呼吸が必要であることがまだうまく呑み込めない。それに、肺を斬り刻むようなここの酸素は腐食性のあるもののように感じられた。

床に倒れた人物の周りに人だかりができていた。

ロキは二歩でその場に辿りつくと、手遅れでないことを願いながら彼らを掻き分け、素早く膝をついた。

「そいつを捕えろ！」部屋の反対側からスタークの声が響く。誰かがロキを背後から取り押さえようとしたが、壁が凹むほどの勢いで、ロキはその人物を振り払った。

ソーは床に倒れこんで痙攣していた。その左腕は黒ずんでズタズタになっており、煙を上げていた。ガントレットの金属がその皮膚に溶け込んでおり、骨と金属と爛れた皮膚の肉片と化していた。両目は開いていたが、白目を剥いている。

彼は死の淵にあった。

「止めるんだ」ロキの耳に誰かの声が聞こえた。ブルースの声のようだが、違うようにも思える。「ソーを傷つけようとしているんじゃない。助けようとしているんだ」

「だが、ロキじゃないか」

「そうだよ。彼はソーと、なんというか、仲直りしたんだ。なんというか…」

ロキはその会話に注意を向けるのを止めた。 _なんというか、仲直りした、_ 彼は反芻する。 _そういう言い方もあるな_ 。彼は急いで兄の身体に両手を這わせ、損傷の具合を調べた。ソーは今にも消滅しそうだった。ロキが魔力を呼び出す前に、ソーは身を震わせ最後の息を吐くと、ぐったりと力を失った。

「駄目だ、だめ、だめ、だめ」ロキは何度も繰り返す。死なせるものか。

彼は震える手でソーの左腕をひっくり返す。ガントレットの金属部分は台無しになっていたが、ストーンは変わらず完璧な輝きを見せていた。ロキはオレンジ色の石を穿り出した。それは手の平に火傷を負わせたが、強く握りしめてソーの胸に拳を振り下ろした。

_戻って来い_ 、ロキは必死に命じて、全霊の力と魔力の全てと切望を石に込めた。ソーの魂はすでに飛び去ろうとしていたが、ロキはそれを掴んだ。空中を飛ぶ鳥を捕まえるかのようで、初めソーの魂は抗った。翼をはばたかせ、ロキの手に爪を立てる。しかし強固な決意で以て捕まえ続けたロキはゆっくり、そろそろと、それをソーの肉体へと戻したのだった。

ソーの胸にそれが収まると、全身が弓なりにしなって床から背中が剥がれ、両目がカッと開かれた。

ソーは身も凍るような悲鳴を上げると、左腕をひっかき始めた。

「ああ、くそ」ソーが呻く。「外してくれ、外してくれ――」

ロキがガントレットを引っ張りはじめると、ソーは悲鳴を上げた。

「全部だ」ソーは苦痛を声に滲ませる。

「どういう意味だ？」ロキは答えを怖がった。

「腕を全部…頼む、ロキ…」

一瞬だけ二人の目が合い、ロキは頷いた。モータルたちが背後で怒鳴り合っている声が聞こえる。ブルースとヴァルキリーだろうか、彼らを宥めようとする声が二つ。頭のどこか遠くで、あとで彼らに感謝の言葉を掛けなければと考える。怒り狂ったモータルたちを退けるだけの時間は、今のソーにはない。

ロキは虚空から刃の長いナイフを取り出した。柄を握るのが難しい。思っていたよりも火傷が酷いようだ。ソーはきつく両目を瞑り、顔を背けた。

「ソー」ロキは震える声で確認した。「本当にいいのか？」

「頼む」ソーは食いしばった歯の間から言った。右手の甲が白くなるほど、髪を強く握りしめている。「耐えられない。張り裂けそうだ」

気が変わる前にと、ロキはナイフを高く掲げ、残忍な弧を描きながら素早く振り下ろす。ソーはまた悲鳴を上げ、転がってその場から少し離れた。焼け爛れ、黒ずんだ腕だけが床に残される。ロキはそれから目を離せずにいた。

「ざけんな、何をする！」バートンの怒声が響き、それはロキ自身の思いを完璧に代弁していた。ほんの五分前には彼は死んでいた。今は死んでおらず、そしてたった今ソーの腕を斬り落としたのだ。

「兄上の命を救った」ロキは誰にともなく宣言した。「感謝はされないだろうが」

ソーの呻き声が聞こえて、ロキは一時的な麻痺から解放されると、片手を使って彼の元に這い寄った。火傷を負っていない方の手でソーの脇に手をやり、魔力で具合を探る。ストーンによる傷は今まで感じたことのないような代物だった。空洞が、欠如がある。まるで、何かが消去されたような。

「ロキ」ソーが息を呑む。ロキはソーの髭に覆われた頬に手を這わせてた。ソーの目が彼の目と合い、焦点が合った。生来の瞳は海のように深い青で、あまりに強い痛みを抱えていたのでロキは泣きたくなった。「助けてくれ」ソーは懇願した。

「すぐに彼を医務室へ運ぶんだ！」モータルの誰かが主張し、ブルースが同意を示していたが、ここでロキはようやく背後を振り返った。出来うる限りの凄味を見せて彼らを見据えた。

「愚か者どもめ」威嚇して、彼は再びガントレットを掴むと、今度は赤い石を取り出した。こちらは先ほどと比べてそこまで焼けつくような熱はなかったが、単に彼の感覚が薄れただけかもしれない。一瞬だけその石を見つめる。この惨めな石とそれを宿らせた短命なモータルのために彼の母は命を捧げたのだった。なぜそれは一方通行なのだろうか。石を破壊しつくしたとしてもフリッガは戻ってこない。

代わりに、彼はストーンに意思を注ぎ込み、目的のために現実を歪めた。

彼の目の前で空中から鈍い光を放つ液状のウル金属の塊が出現した。ロキが集中すると、それは長さを得て徐々に形を取りはじめる。腕だ。それはソーの方へ漂い、二の腕で切断された断面に接着した。ロキは眩暈を覚えたが、頑固に無視する。まだ終わっていない。ソーの腕の切れ目に金属を縫い合わせ、以前の腕と変わらないほどにソーの肉体と一体化させる。難しい。そもそもストーンの力でできた傷だ。リアリティストーンの干渉を拒もうとしていた。その場所に感じた奇妙な空洞は底知らずにストーンの力とロキの魔力を呑みこんでいく。ロキの視界が歪み始める。

何とか成功させると、力を失った指先からストーンが転げ落ち、ロキもふらりと揺れたかと思うと、兄の隣に頽れた。二人の無傷な方の手が互いを探り当て、握りしめた。誰かが彼らを覗き込む。白い天井に暗い影ができて、ロキは黄金の目を見た気がした。生き返ったストレスと、ソーを失うところだった衝撃から、力を使い果たしたロキは意識を手放した。

 

**第三章**

ロキは自分の咳で目が覚めると、ずきずきと痛む頭に手をやった。直後にヴァルキリーが入室する頃にはベッドの端に座り、頭を両手で抱えていた。

「私が起きているとどうしてわかった？」

「部屋に監視カメラがあるからよ」

「ああ…」一呼吸分静かになった後、「ソーは？」尋ねる。

「隣の部屋」

「行ける？」

「おいで」ヴァルキリーは言って、立ち上がるロキに手を貸した。

彼らのいる部屋にはベッドの他にテーブルと窓、そしてミッドガルドの野蛮な医療器具があった。少なくとも、それらが医療器具だとロキは思う。彼の襟が寛げられており、胸元から電気装置に繋がる何らかのコードがあった。それを外すと、責め立てるような警告音を発したので頭痛が悪化した。ロキは苛立った息を吐いて、魔法で電気装置を壊した。

ソーの部屋はロキの居た部屋と全く同じ構造をしていた。ベッドに横たわるソーの目を閉ざされており、眠っているのか気絶しているのかロキにはわからない。ロキが繋げられていたのと同じ機械にソーも繋がれている。ヘイムダルが腕を組んで壁に寄り掛かっていた。

「当ててやろう」ロキが口を開く。「来るのは見えていた、だろう？」

「大抵は見える」

ロキはソーのベッドサイドに移動すると、ようやく落ち着いた状況で兄の姿を見た。見目麗しいのは相変わらずだったが、髪と髭はあちこちに乱れ伸び放題。筋肉も脂肪に変わっていた。

「お前たちは兄上に何をしたんだ」ロキが静かに言った。

「私たちは何も――」ヴァルキリーが切り出す。

「それが問題なのだろう？」ロキが遮って言った。彼女を向いたロキは、声に毒を含ませる。彼は激怒していた。彼は兄を知っている。兄が痛みをどうやって抱え込むか。そしてこんな兄は何世紀も見ていなかった。最後に彼がこんな姿になったのは二人が辛うじて青年の域に差し掛かった頃だ。ソーもまだまだ新米の指揮官で、彼は一軍を率いて敵の罠に突っ込み、部下を全滅させたのだった。それから二年の間、ソーは酒に溺れて鍛錬もやめてしまった。その間、ミョルニルが彼に応えなくなったかもしれないと危惧して、ハンマーに触れることさえしなかったことを、ロキは覚えている。今のソーはあの時の彼と同じ状態だ。そのことがロキにはただ悲しい。

「誰も兄上の世話はしていないのか？」ロキは鋭く尋ねた。答えを待たず、兄に向き直り、その顔を見つめる。「私たちを離れ離れにするべきじゃなかった」

ヴァルキリーは鼻を鳴らしていった。「危うくできなかったのよ。ヘイムダルと二人掛かりでやっとあんたたちを引き離せたくらい」

_それは良かった_ 、とロキは思った。

「そもそも、あんた何様のつもり？」彼女は続ける。「ここに居もしなかったのに、私を責めるわけ？」

これにロキは顔を歪めた。彼女は正しい。彼はこの場に居なかったのだ。これまで通り、彼はソーを裏切ったのだ。

「今はいる」彼は短く言った。彼の右手は包帯で覆われていたが、ソーの手の甲を指先でそっと撫でる。似たような言葉でボトルキャップを受け止めたことや、全てが破壊されるまでの幸福な数週間のことを思い出す。ソーはヴァルハラで彼に問いかけた。共に幸せになってくれるかと。

今度こそ、うまくやれるだろうか。ロキは思いを巡らせた。

ヘイムダルは静かに二人を見ている。その千里眼で何が見えているのか、ロキには推測することしかできない。

「これまで何があったのかを話してほしい」ヘイムダルがヴァルキリーに話しかけた。「私たちはどれほどの間消えていたのだ？」

彼女は溜息と共に口を開いた。「五年よ。椅子を探しましょ。長い話になるわ」

＊

話を聞き終える頃には、自分のことも含め、全員を刺してやりたくなった。彼らは皆サノスが目的を果たすことに手を貸したも同然だった。数々のすれ違いが最終的に惨禍に繋がったのだ。ヴァルキリーが語る間も、彼は白い無機質なベッドに横たわるソーに視線をやり、彼がどのような気持ちでいたのかを想像した。ソーはいつも必要以上の責任を負う傾向にあるのを彼は知っていたし、立て続けに家族や故郷、民衆を失った後にサノスを打ち倒せなかった失敗を犯したという衝撃は、それだけでも死に至るほどのものだったに違いない。

そしてこれら全てを一人で抱え込まなければならなかったのだ。

五年もの間、孤独だったのだ。

このミッドガルド上に彼に満足のいくような愛し方をする者はいなかったようで、ロキとしては無条件にソーを愛さない者を、良くても無価値な存在だと思っていた。

ヴァルキリーが話し終えると、ロキは立ち上がって上衣の皴を伸ばした。

「兄上を連れて帰ろう」彼は慳貪に言った。「モータルどもは兄上の友人として相応しくない。もうここに居る意味はない」

「せめて出ていくことは伝えないと」ヴァルキリーは言ったが、ロキはすでにソーの新しい奇妙な斧を持ち上げ、その重量を確かめている。

「好きにしろ」彼は答える。「後でここの奴らの飛行機械でニューアスガルドに送り届けてはもらえるだろう。私は今出る。ヘイムダル、お前は来るか？」

ヘイムダルも立ち上がった。

「ニューアスガルドとやらを早く見てみたいのでね」彼は答える。

ヴァルキリーは呆れた顔をしたが、彼らの方に歩み寄った。

「後でスタークから小言を言われるわね」彼女は言った。

フン、と言って、ロキはソーから伸びるコードをぶちぶちと引きちぎった。

「運ぶのを手伝ってくれ」

ロキが最後に見たのは、部屋に駆け込んできたキャプテン・ロジャーズの困惑した顔だった。ビフレストが開き、彼らを運び去る前に、ロキは彼に手を振った。

＊

ソーの家は悪臭を放つごみ溜めであった。そこにいたコーグとミークを追い出し、ロキはソファにソーを横たわらせる。ベッドの寝具は明らかに何か月も洗っていなかったので、そこにソーを寝かせる気にはならなかったのだ。マットレスから全てを引き剥がし、力ある言葉一つでそれを焼却する。ベッドの足元にあるチェストから新しいシーツと毛布を見つけ出したが、この家同様に異臭がしたので魔法できれいにして、夏の雨のような香りにした。

ソーをベッドに寝かせると、ロキは他の部屋を見て回った。

ヘイムダルはソファの端に行儀良く座っており、ロキがこれまで見てきたどの時代の頃よりもずっと疲れて見えた。ヴァルキリーは台所の窓から外を眺めて立ち尽くしている。

「こんな状態で生活させていたのか」ロキは、ともすれば怒鳴りそうな声を抑え、震わせていた。「この有様を見ろ。おぞましい――」

「私は彼に何も「させて」ないわよ」ヴァルキリーが口を挟んだ。「王サマがどれだけ頑固か、知ってるでしょ？王サマが私にやらせてくれた唯一のことはビールを切らさないことだけよ。私だって頑張ったわ。それは知っていてちょうだい。彼が感じている絶望は、私が誰よりも知っている――」

「頑張りが足りない！」ロキが怒鳴る。頭痛はだいぶ楽になったが、まだこめかみで存在を主張していた。

ヴァルキリーはその目に炎を宿らせ、彼に向き直った。「いい？」彼女は切り出した。「あんたは今日一日大変な日だった。私たちみんなそうよ。でも私はもう行かなきゃ。何せ人口がいきなり二倍になったんだからね、やることはたくさんあるわ。あんたは王サマが起きた時のためにここに残りなさい」

ロキは目をきつく閉じて擦った。ヘイムダルと同様にひどく疲れており、ソーの目が覚めた時のことを考えると、胃がキリキリした。彼は左腕を見てどう思うだろう。ロキがしたことに対してどう思うだろう。ソーが彼に何を求めていたのかわからない。自分は何をするために、何になるためにこの場にいるのだろうか。

「ねえ」ヴァルキリーは彼の肩に手を置いて軽く握った。「そんなに緊張しないで。この五年間、ここではタブーとなっていた名前が二つあるの。サノスと…あんたよ。王サマはあんたに会いたがっている」

ロキは彼女を見た。初めて会った時、今回もそうだが、二人の関係は決して良好なものではなかった。だが、あの方舟にいた間、彼らは平和的な関係を築くことができていた。そして今、彼女は和解を申し出ている。

「ありがとう」彼は息をついて目を伏せた。「それと、先程は人間どもを抑えてくれていたことにも感謝する」

彼女はもう一度彼の肩を揉んだ。

「行きましょう」ヘイムダルに呼びかける。「あなたの寝泊りする場所を決めないと。この子たちをそっとしてやりましょ」

＊

眠ったほうがいいのは、ロキもわかっていた。蘇ったばかりでは疲労も溜まる。

彼は眠る代わりにソーの家の掃除を始めた。

兄は昔から整理整頓が得意ではなかったが、その家の惨状はとんでもなく受け入れ難い。どこもかしもゴミが溜まっており、テイクアウトの空き箱、汚い皿、異臭を放つ洗濯物が散乱していた。ソファは燃やしてしまったほうがいいかもしれない。ラグもそうだ。バスルームはソーがここに住み始めてから誰も掃除していないように見えた。天井のどの角にも蜘蛛の巣が張っている。

ロキが台所で積み重ねられた皿に引っ付いた食べかすを魔法で剥そうとしていた時、背後で気配を感じた。手を止め、皿をゆっくりとカウンターに戻す。

「皿洗いができるなんて、知らなかったぞ」ソーの低い声が背後でした。

ロキは振り返る。ソーは馬鹿げた模様のパジャマパンツにスリッパを履いており、ミッドガルドの醜いシャツを着ていたが、似合っていない。左袖はロキのナイフで斬り落とした時に無くなっており、そこから金属の腕が生えていた。髪と髭は大惨事になっており、左右で違う目の色をしている。そして腹はでっぷりと太り、柔らかくなっていた。以前とはまるで違う姿だったが、ロキにとっては見間違いようもない。たとえ指一本しか見えなかったとしても、ロキは兄だと気づくだろう。

「兄上は明らかにやり方を知らなかったようだ」ロキが言った。

「どういう風の吹き回しだ？」

「だって、私もここに住むんだとしたら――」

彼が話し終える前にソーは台所を横切り、ロキはこれまでに受けたことのないほど大きく力強い抱擁を与えられた。ロキもきつく相手を抱き返す。ソーの肩が震えて、ロキは兄が彼の首元で泣いていることに気づいた。それは彼の目にも涙を誘う。

「いるんだな」ソーが言う。「本当に帰って来たんだな」

「本当に帰って来たよ」ロキは答える。彼はソーの後頭部を掴み、涙が頬を伝うのに任せた。

「ここに残ってくれるのか？俺と共に？」ソーの吐息が彼の首の皮膚に触れた。

ロキは僅かに身を引くと、ソーの髪を撫でてその顔をあらわにした。兄の目は悲嘆と希望が無防備に混在し、髭は涙で濡れている。そして、ロキは彼の元を去るくらいならば大地を真っ二つに引き裂いてやりたいほど兄を強く愛していた。

「うん」ロキは言ってソーの額にキスをした。優しく押しつけた唇は、ほんの少しだけ長すぎる時間を名残惜しそうにとどまった。「いるよ」そして、「ほら、風呂に入って」

 

**第四章**

ロキが風呂に水を溜める様子を、ソーは洗面台に寄り掛かって胸の前で腕を組みながら眺めていた。「風呂くらい、自分で入れる」

「本当に？」ロキは疑い深そうに片方の眉を撥ね上げた。「その様子はないがな」

ソーは思わず浮かんだ笑みを隠そうともしなかった。

「その髪と髭は明らかに兄上の手に負えるものじゃなさそうだし」ロキが言った。「ほら、お湯が溜まった」

ソーはシャツを頭から引っ張り抜き、ズボンも脱ぐ。ロキの視線がその胴体を眺めていることは見逃さない。彼だって、外見が変わり果てていることは知っている。

「これは濡らしても大丈夫なのか？」ソーは新しい腕に触れながら尋ねた。

「あなたの腕だ」ロキは答えた。「生身の腕にできることは何でもできる」

ふむ、ソーは言って風呂に足を踏み入れた。

何もかもが夢のようだ。ガントレット以前の人生、それを装着していた時間、そして今この時。全てが信じがたく思える。まるで、全部自分ではない別のソーに起こった出来事かのように。ソーは膝に頭を乗せた。熱い泡だらけの湯は彼のふくらはぎと太腿とへその辺りで止まっており、彼は半分に切り取られたように見えた。

ロキの手が彼の髪を梳かしはじめると、ソーは息をついていた。ソーの髪が邪魔になるくらいの長さになったばかりの頃、ソーは自分の魔力を使って毛先を巻き付けて放っておいた。今や彼の髪は伸びてもつれ合っている。ロキは魔法の呪文を呟きながら、彼の髪を一房ずつ解いてゆく。

「私たち二人とも髪が長いのって、いつ以来だろうね」ロキが言う。

その声はあまりに優しく柔らかく、そして懐かしく、ソーはまた泣いていた。先程はロキを押し潰さんばかりの勢いで咽び泣いてしまったが、今度はそうしなかった。その肩は震えていない。ただ両目から熱い涙が溢れ、頬を伝え落ちていた。ロキが最後の一房を解し終えると、ソーの髪に指を通す。後ろで一本に纏め、全体を返して頭の上で纏めてやるとソーの項があらわになった。兄の肩に親指を埋め込み、その後頭部まで続く凝った筋肉を揉んでやる。

ソーは昔からロキの手が好きだった。細く冷たいさらさらとした手の指は長く、インクで染みになっている時、ダガーを握る時、空中に呪文を描いている時も、たとえロキが何かに没頭して徒に噛んでいる時であっても、器用で優雅だった。唐突な衝動に駆られ、ソーは背後に手をやってロキの手を掴んで引っ張った。ロキは抗わなかった。ソーはロキの掌に長い口づけを送ると、それをしばらく頬に押しつけてから解放した。

ソーはロキが後ろで息を呑んだ気配を感じ、弟の額が首の後ろに押し当てられ、肩を掴むロキの手が食い込んだ。その手に自分のを重ねる。二人はしばらくその状態で黙っていた。やがて、ロキは兄の肩を一度揉んでからその髪に指を通し、下ろした。

「洗う準備ができたよ」ロキは告げた。

ソーは風呂の水をパシャパシャ言わせながら、頭部を濡らすために体を沈めた。顔が水面下に完全に沈み込んだ後、両目を開ける。水の底から見る世界は波打ち、屈折している。窓からこぼれる光、天井の影――頭上から見下ろすロキの顔には光も影もあった。唐突にロキが現実にはそこにいないのではという恐怖に駆られ、ソーが性急に身を起こすと、目や口に水が入り込み、咳き込んだ。顔を拭くためのタオルを差し出していたロキの手を掴み、タオルごと弟を引き寄せた。手の中に確かな温もりを感じる。バランスを崩したロキは、中に落ちないよう風呂の縁を掴んだ。その項を掴み、ソーはロキと額を触れ合わせた。

「おい」ロキが口を開く。「大丈夫か？」

ソーはロキに額をくっつけたまま首を左右に振る。大丈夫じゃなかった。もう長いこと大丈夫ではない。このまま、二度と大丈夫になることはないかもしれなかった。

台所でしたように、ロキは兄の額に口づけをした。それから左右の頬に。ソーは視線を上げてロキの顔をまっすぐ見つめた。そして現実が一気に襲いかかって来た。ロキは確かに死んだのだと。ソーが宇宙に干渉する力を得なければ、ロキは今も死んだままだったのだと。それはいつまた起こるかもわからない。二人が共にいられる時間を一秒でも無駄にすることは、とてつもない過ちなのだと。

ソーが口づけをすると、ロキはその口の中で息を呑みこんだ。

互いに体を引き離した時に、ロキは小さな声を漏らした。頬は赤く染まり、口は僅かにわなないている。「今の、いいのか？」

ソーは破顔した。数年ぶりの、本当の笑顔のように感じられた。ロキも目を輝かせながら笑い返した。歯を見せる、人にあまり見せたがらない、本物の笑顔だ。弟を喜ばせたことが嬉しく、ソーは彼にもう一度口づけを送った。次に唇の端、頬に。そのまま互いの頬をくっつけると、ロキはこめかみを擦りつけてきた。

「まだ髪と髭を洗わないと」ロキはソーの濡れた耳に囁きかけた。

「手伝ってくれ」ソーが答えた。

ロキは兄の髪を泡立たせ、その頭皮や顎に長い指を擦りつける。ソーは泡を洗い流すついでに脇の下や股と尻たぶの間も洗っておいた。

その後、体にタオルを巻きつけたソーはロキの膝の間で床に座った。目を閉じて顔を上げると、ロキに身を任せる。ロキは指先を緑色に光らせながら、兄の髭を撫でつけた。一度撫でるごとに髭は縮んで、ソーの顔の輪郭に沿った形になった。促され、ロキに背中を向けると、今度は髪が梳かされる。

「編みこもうか？」

「このままで」ソーが言う。

夕方に差し掛かっており、低くなった太陽が射し込んで暖かな黄金の光を床に投げかけていた。空気中の埃が舞う様を照らし出し、ソーの足先を掠めるので指が光って見える。ソーが隣の床を軽く叩くと、風呂の縁に座っていたロキが横に移動してくる。同様に足を投げ出して床に座ると、ロキの足が太陽の光に当たった。ソーは足の指を動かして、肩を揺らして軽くぶつけた。

「太陽が俺たちを照らしているぞ」彼は言った。

ロキはソーの肩口に顔を埋め、ソーは彼の肩に腕を回した。二人はそのまま太陽の光が消えるまで、そうして座っていた。

＊

ロキの疲労困憊は明白で、彼がソファで寝ようとすると、ソーが止めた。

「ベッドがあるぞ」ソーは言う。

「邪魔をするわけには――」

「とても大きな」

「ソー、でも――」

「ロキ」

ソーは実家の香りのする洗いたてのパジャマを履いて、思わず泣きそうになった。彼が起き出す前にロキは洗濯を済ませて、わざとその香りをつけたようで、ソーは身に余る思いだった。ロキも着ていた服を魔術で消し去り、腰で紐を結んだ濃い緑色のズボンに履き替えた。この一日ですでに何度も披露した簡単な魔術。ソーは何千回も見てきており、そのあまりに日常的な風景にも涙しそうになる。魔法を使う必要のないことにも魔力を惜しまない弟のやり方が、どこまでも懐かしかった。

泣きそうになったり、実際に泣いたりしてばかりいることに疲れ果てている。この問題をなくすために酒を始めたのだ。しかし、また飲み始めたいとは思わない。問題から逃げるのではなく、そろそろ立ち向かうべきなのかもしれない。もう長いことヒーローではなくなっていたが、弟と一緒にいると、もう一度その気になった。

ソーはベッドに入ると毛布をめくり、ロキはその隙間に滑り込んだ。二人は向き合って体を丸めた。ロキがソーと鼻の頭を擦り合わせると、ソーはその唇に優しいキスを送った。離れるとロキは微笑んでいたが、瞼はすでに落ち、呼吸も遅くなり始めていた。

ソーも目を閉じ、二人は眠りに落ちた。

 

**第五章**

翌朝、二人は不意に頭上の壁をノックしたヴァルキリーによって起こされた。彼女はソーの顔面に小さな電子機械を突きつけている。

「王サマに」彼女は言う。「いい加減、自分の電話を手に入れてちょうだい」

ソーは彼女を手で振り払い、電話とやらを耳に当てた。何を聞いているのかはわからないが、気に食わない内容なのだろう。顔を顰めると毛布を払い除けて部屋を出ていった。ヴァルキリーはベッドに横になったまま顔を擦っているロキに対して片方の眉を引き上げた。

「はい、コーヒー」彼女が言う。

コーヒーとやらは初めてだったが、素晴らしくほろ苦いポーションであり、ロキの眠たげな頭をすっきりとさせるものだった。別の部屋から聞こえる兄の罵声を盗み聞きしながら、ロキは台所で勢いよくコーヒーを飲む。

「誰と話しているんだ？」彼が尋ねた。

ヴァルキリーは肩を竦める。「スタークから小言を言われるって言ったでしょ。ブルースからもね」

ソーが台所に入ってくると、ぽいっと電話をヴァルキリーに投げ寄越し、代わりに差し出された紙コップに入ったコーヒーを一気に飲み干した。

「そんなにやばかった？」ヴァルキリーが尋ねる。

「こっちから電話を切ってやった」ソーが答える。

「もう伝言係は嫌よ」彼女は告げた。「あの馬鹿げたゲーム機の使い方がわかるなら、電話の使い方もわかるはず」

「わかるさ。やりたくないだけだ」ソーがぶつぶつと言った。コップを傾けて最後の数滴を口に入れてから、潰して床に投げ落とす。

「ソー！」ロキがぞっとして口を開く。「どうりでごみ屋敷になるわけだ」

「すまん」ソーはごみを拾い上げた。「癖だ」

「とにかく」ヴァルキリーが切り出す。「二人とも身なりを整えて。外は王サマに直接感謝したいって人で溢れてる」ロキに視線を移す。「王子サマにも会いたいって。この後始末を私に押しつけられるって思ってるなら、大間違いだよ。もし、ここに隠れてゲームしながらビール飲んでるところを発見したら、殺す」

ソーは不機嫌そうに顔を顰め、ロキはコーヒーの最後の一口を飲み終えると、ヴァルキリーを向いた。

「電話とは何だ？」

＊

ヴァルキリーが立ち去った後、ソーとロキは顔を洗い、歯を磨き、髪を梳かした。生き返ってから初めて、ロキは鏡に映った自分の姿を見た。同じ姿だと思う。同じ髪、鼻、目。同じ皴。サノスに首を折られて殺された日と変わらない。ソーは記憶の中からこの姿を思い浮かべて作り直したのだろうか。それともこの世には「ロキ」の魂を宿す雛型となるものがあるのか。

ロキは兄が髪をハーフアップに纏める様子を眺めやる。 _昨日、三回キスされた_ 、と心中で呟いた。

「腕の様子はどうだ？」ロキは尋ねる。「うまく動くか？」

「完璧だ」ソーは答えた。

「すまなかった」

ソーは不思議そうに首を傾げて弟を向く。「何が？」

「腕を切り落としたこと」

「謝る必要はない。あのおかげで助かったんだ。ガントレットのあの力、一人の手にあっていい代物じゃない。失くしたのが腕だけで済んだのは幸運だった」

「一瞬死んでいたんだぞ」ロキが言う。「ストーンの力で呼び戻さなくてはならなかった」

ソーはウル製の左手で、火傷の痕のあるロキの右手を取り、手の平を上に向けた。右手でその傷痕をなぞる。

「では、俺たちは互いを死から呼び戻したのだな」ソーは言うと、ロキに視線を向けて笑いかけた。「そんなことを言える奴が世にどれほどいると思う？」

ロキは手を握り、兄の手の内から引っ張り出す。

「せっかく私が出てきたのに兄上をヴァルハラに行かせるわけにはいかないだろ」

ヴァルハラの記憶はおぼろげだ。大広間に注ぎ込む黄金の光、隣にいる母、それらの記憶が意識の隅っこに浮かんだが、直後には暗い洞窟で燃え上がる篝火のようにソーが現れる。あの時の兄の存在は大きく恐ろしくどこまでも続いているようで、その瞬間ロキの兄に対する想いは崇拝と恐怖が同等にあり、兄に意識を向けられただけで震えていたことを鮮明に憶えている。

ロキを見つめるソーの眼差しと、唇に残る三度のキスの感触に、あの時の感情の断片が蘇る。

「ありがとう」ソーが言った。

今度はロキが尋ねる番だ。「何が？」

「全部だ。俺と一緒に来てくれたこと。二度も俺を救ってくれたこと。ここに残ってくれたこと。それに、これだ」金属の腕を指し示す。

「ああ、それだけか」ロキの声音は軽いが、ソーがこれほど簡単に感謝の意を示すことに慣れておらず、心中穏やかでなかった。

「いや」ソーは言う。「それだけじゃない」

ロキは思わず黙り込んで兄を凝視して、ソーはそれに笑いかけると、身だしなみを整える作業に戻った。

＊

外は春日和で涼しく快晴、周囲は喜びと笑い声で満ちていた。ニューアスガルドの人々に温かく歓迎されたロキは驚いていた。裏切り者の第二王子が戻って来ようが、民衆が気にするとは思っていなかったのだが、真摯な笑顔を向けられ、快く腕をしっかりと掴まれる。どうやら、彼がアスガルドを統治していた数年間の評判は良かったようで、それ以上に同胞が生きているという事実だけで喜ばれていた。

ロキの歓迎は温かいが、ソーのそれは歓喜に満ちたものだった。誰がスナップの効果を元に戻したのか、その情報は瞬く間にミッドガルド中に知れ渡っていた。兄があまりに大勢の人々と握手と抱擁を交わしたので、その日の終わりにはニューアスガルドの全人口と直接触れ合ったに違いないとロキは思った。

ロキは兄を観察する。豪奢に輝いていたアスガルドからは程遠い光景だ。人々はソーと同様にミッドガルドの簡素な服装をしている。ここには衛兵もいなければ、王族の来訪を告げるラッパの音もない。ただソーと彼を愛する人々がいるだけだ。兄は寛大で、話しかけてくるのが誰であろうと時間を割いた。だが、彼は誰かを探しているようだ。ソーは笑顔を浮かべているが、その目が笑っていないことにロキは気がついていた。

「どうした？」たまたま二人きりになった時にロキが尋ねた。夕日を眺めるために彼らは波止場まで下りていた。海の方から風が吹き、塩をロキのスーツに吹きかけていた。後で髪を梳かすのに骨が折れそうだと、ロキは嫌々ながら考えた。

足元にあったロープの端を蹴り、ソーはしばらく無言で海の向こうを眺めていた。

「ファンドラルやヴォルスタッグ、ホーガンが戻ってこないことは知っていた」ソーは言う。「それがまだこんなにも苦しいのだとは思っていなかった。それに…」深く息を吸い込む。「シフがいなかった」

「ああ！」ロキは合点がいって、少し身じろぎすると、深く息を吸う。どう告げたものかと迷い、結局率直に言う。「私が追放したんだ」

ソーは驚いて彼を見やった。

「オーディンのふりをしていた頃に」ロキは続ける。「いつも彼女とヘイムダルだけには見抜かれた」

ソーはまだ唖然と彼を見つめている。

「ヘイムダルなら彼女を見つけられるだろう」ロキは謝らなかった。彼がオーディンに化けていたのは自己防衛のためであり、必要とあれば同じことを繰り返すだろう。

ソーは力なく笑うと、また水平線に目を戻した。手の甲で鼻を拭っている。ロキは落ち着かなかった。怒りを向けられるだろうと思っていた。オーディンに化けていた頃の話をする度そうだったように。

悲嘆はソーの強情な性質を和らげたようだ。それに対し、ロキはどう感じるべきかわらかなかった。どう扱えばよいかわからない。だから直感に任せ、兄にハグしてやろうと言った。ソーの背中に腕を回し、横から抱きしめると、ソーも腕を回してきた。

「全員、あるべき場所に戻したのだと思っていた」ソーは言った。「彼女の魂を見つけたと思った。あの時、何もかもが鮮明だった。全ての存在を知っていたし、ずっと知っていたと思った。なのに、今は全部霞がかっている」

「シフはもしかしたらどこか別の場所にいたかったのかも」ロキが言った。しばし沈黙し、続ける。「私も同じだ。死んでいたのはわかっているし、断片的な記憶もあるが、兄上と同じく、今は霞がかっている」

「何を憶えている？」

「あなたを」

ソーが彼を見やると、ロキは唇を引き結んだまま微笑した。腕に力を込めたソーは弟のこめかみに唇を寄せ、ロキはその動きに体を寄せた。彼ら二人は昔からスキンシップが多かったが、ロキにはこれまでと違う何かが感じられた。昨日のようなキスはこれまでなかった。二人の間にある何かが変化したのだ。

いつだって、ロキのソーに対する想いは兄に向けるような愛情ではなかった。その想いはもうずっと昔に深く埋めたのだが、時たま皮下で疼くことには慣れていた。しかし、ソーの言動はそれを再び表面化させようとしており、そうなってしまえば埋め直すことはできないだろう。

ロキは顔をその方に傾ける。兄がどうするのかが知りたかった。ソーは空いた手を彼の首筋に添えて、親指で彼の顎をなぞった。恋人のような触れ方に、ロキは胸が震えた。

「おーい！」岸辺からヴァルキリーが呼ぶ声がした。

＊

彼らは彼女の家でヴァルキリーとヘイムダルと共に、魚のシチューと焼きたてのパンからなる食事をした。ソーはビールを断り、炭酸水を飲んでいる。ロキもそれを口にしてみたが、辛口で金属的な味がすると思った。

「祭りを開きましょ」ヴァルキリーが提案する。「アスガルドにあったような」

「千年も前からアスガルドに戻らなかくなったくせに」ロキが指摘した。

「だから？祭りは取り止められていたとでもいうわけ？」

「それがいい」ヘイムダルが言った。「祭りは皆の英気を養うでしょう」

「計画を練る必要があるな」ソーが答えた。「やるならきちんとやるべきだ。十日間続ける。ここに来てから、こんなことなかったな」

「決定ね」ヴァルキリーが言った。「乾杯！」ビールを呷る。「あ、それと王サマにインタビューしたいってメディアからの要請が出始めているわ」ソーに告げると、強調して続けた。「いい加減に電話を手に入れて」

ソーは降参したとばかりに両手を上げ、ヴァルキリーは口の動きだけで _ありがとう_ と告げながら、頷いていた。

ヘイムダルはロキに問いたげな目を向ける。「電話とは何です？」彼の疑問に、ロキは肩を竦めるのだった。

＊

ソーとロキはソーの家への帰路につく。二人の歩く小道は絶壁に沿っており、下方から岩肌に優しく押し寄せる波の音が聞こえる。時刻は夜であり、周囲を照らすのは民衆の家屋から漏れ出る電気の明かりと、それらが反射する海面の光のみ。ロキは兄の腕にするりと自分の腕を絡めた。ソーが何かに思い悩んでいることには気づいていた。ロキの思考は珍しく穏やかだったが。

「あんまり大音量で考えるな。聞こえる」ロキが言うと、ソーは溜息をついていた。

「今日、皆に感謝された」彼は言う。

「当然だな」

「だが、そもそも皆を破滅へ導いたのは俺だった。俺がラグナロクを起こしてしまった。 _二度も_ サノスを殺すのに失敗した。俺が何もかも駄目にしなければ、感謝される理由もなかったんだ。俺はむしろ罵られるべきだ」

ロキは立ち止まる。ソーの腕を放さなかったので、彼も歩みを止め、弟に向き直った。

「ラグナロクは兄上や私が生まれる以前から予言されていた」ロキが言った。「その責を問うというならば、オーディンとその虚言に責を問え。私に対してもそうだ。スルトを目覚めさせたのは私だぞ」

「違う――」

「まだ終わってない。私はこれまで兄上に多くの嘘をついてきた。でも、今夜は真実しか語らない。サノスがやったことは兄上のせいじゃない。その責任はサノスだけにある」

「肝心な時に、俺は奴を仕留められなかった」ソーはしわがれた声で言った。

「 _他の皆も、な_ 」ロキは声に宿った激しさに自分で驚いた。「なせその責任を全て兄上が負わなければならないんだ？」

「俺は――」ソーは喉が詰まらせ、声が途切れる。ロキは両手で兄の顔を包むように添えた。ソーの瞳の輝きを除いて、夜は暗かった。その朝兄に見せられた優しい言動を返すのは気持ちが良く、正しいことに思えた。

「ソー」ロキは優しく、思いやりを込めて言った。「皆を連れ戻したのは兄上だけだ。あなたは英雄なんだよ」

ソーはロキの手を顔に押しつけて、目を閉じた。

「それでも手遅れで不十分に感じる」ソーが言う。

「兄上はヒーローだ」ロキが言った。「ここに居る誰に聞いても言うだろう」

「お前もそう思うのか？」

「私はいつでもそう思っていた。私がもっとも最悪の状態だった時でさえそう思っていた。兄上が最低だった頃でもね。これはあなたの最低ではない。これはあなたが全宇宙を救ったという事実だけだ」

ソーは息を震えさせ、ロキの掌に唇を押しつけた。ロキは両手を兄の首から肩、腕に滑らせて、再びソーの腕に絡めた。二人は歩みを再開させた。ロキは先程よりも強くソーに擦り寄り、ソーは二人の組んだ腕を強く引き寄せた。

これほど完全に感傷をさらけ出したことがなかったので、ロキは動揺していた。裸に剥かれたような無防備さを皮肉と嘲笑のベールで覆い隠してしまいたかったが、ぐっと堪えた。この瞬間をなかったことにして、薄っぺらなものにしてしまいたくなかった。だいたい、ソーには見透かされてしまうだろう。心の言語を話すことに関して、ソーはいつだってロキよりも熟達していた。

彼の黄金の兄。

ロキはソーの項を引っ張り下ろして昨日のようなキスをしたかった。海と星空以外の何者にも見られることのない、柔らかい草むらに沈み込んで、夜の闇に互いの名を囁き続けていたかった。ソーが愛されるに相応しい人物なのだと思い知らせてやりたかった。

家に帰り着いて玄関の扉を閉じるなり、ソーはロキに向き直った。何も言わず、ロキの顎に手を添えると、何度もキスをする。ロキはそのまま壁に寄り掛かり、体から力が抜けていった。もっとキスをねだるように顔を上に傾ける。とても暗く、ロキは夢でも見ているかのような浮遊感を覚えた。ソーの唇が彼の顎から首に移る頃には、兄のシャツを握りしめて漏れそうになる声を我慢していた。

「いいか？」ソーが唸り、ロキは首を縦に振りながら声もなく是認した。ソーはロキの口に戻り、唇を舌で舐めたので、ロキは口を開いてそれを受け入れた。

ずっとこれを望んでいた。今、これまで隠してきたその感情が胸を突き破って出てこようとしている。それはあまりに大きく恐ろしい怪物になっていて、ロキは呼吸を荒げてキスから逃れた。炎のように爛々と光る眼を持った怪物はロキよりも大きく、彼を食い尽くそうとしている。

「ソー」ロキが慌ただしく言った。「これは…私は…兄上」言葉が見つからない。彼と同じくらいに、ソーもこれを欲しているのだと知りたかった。気まぐれや悪戯ではないのだと。二人の間にあるこの何かを、ロキと同じくらい大切に感じているのだと。とてもそうは思えない。その絶望に泣きたくなった。

「どうした？」ソーが心配そうな声音で尋ねる。その親指はロキの顎を優しく撫でていた。

「息苦しい」ロキは喉の痞えを突き破って漏らした。

ソーを押し退けて家の奥へと消えていく。ランプを点けながらその後に続き、ソーはジャケットを脱いだ。寝室でベッドに腰を下ろしたロキは肘を膝に置いて頭を抱えていた。ソーはその隣に静かに座り込んだ。

「何故私を呼び戻したんだ？」ロキは床に向かって尋ねた。それはするつもりのない質問だった。

ソーはロキの丸まった背中を擦った。

「愛している」

ロキは嘲笑って言った。「兄上はたくさんの人を愛している。何故、 _私を_ 呼び戻した？」

ソーはしばらく黙っていた。「いつだったか、お前とずっと隣り合って戦えると思ったと言ったが、あれは本気だった。かつて俺は四年もの間お前が死んだと思い込み、さらに五年間死んだと知って生きてきた。残りの人生をお前の居ない世界で生きるのだと考えただけで…」彼も嘲笑を浮かべた。「それを考えずに済むように、酒に溺れた」

ソーの手がロキの項を握りしめ、ロキは彼に視線を向けた。

「教えてほしい…」ロキは切り出し、言葉を止め、痛みに耐えるよう息を呑んだ。何を言っても自分の気持ちを認めることになる。それを恐れながらも口にせずにいられない。語る声はあまりに惨めで、黙っていれば良かったと後悔した。「兄上が本気なのかが知りたい。これが…この二日間だけのものじゃないって…」

「当たり前だ。本気だ」ソーは答えた。

ロキは鼻をすすってそれを拭った己の手を見つめる。微かに震えていた。ソーはその手を取り、唇を落とした。

「なんて言ってほしいんだ？」ソーは温もりのある声で優しく尋ねた。「もう何世紀もお前のことを夢見ていたことか。これまで褥を共にしてきた者たちは、決して欲してはいけない唯一人の人物の身代わりだったのだと。俺たちのこれからの人生を一瞬たりとも無駄にしたくないのだということか。全部本当だ」

ロキは泣き声を呑みこみ、ソーに震える唇でキスをした。

「私だけが一人でそう思っていたのかと」ロキは言った。

「一人ではない。俺もそうだ」

ロキが再びキスを送ると、ソーは彼に両腕を回してキスを返した。計り知れないほど深いものにかわる。ロキは兄に溺れていた。ソーは彼を抱えたまま、ゆっくりとロキをベッドに横たえると、ロキも兄を引き寄せる。二人の唇は繋がったまま。

ロキはソーの髪を引っ張って引き離し、その顔を覗き込んだ。

「私はまだあなたの弟でいられる？」尋ねる。

「いつまでも」ソーが掠れた声で答えると、ロキは満足して頷き、また兄を引き寄せた。

一晩中こうしているだけでロキは満足だ。何もかもが新しい。共にいる一瞬一瞬が初めてのような気持ちにさせる。ソーの唇は柔らかく、いとしく、息を呑むような小さな音を立てるので、ロキが恋に落ちていなかったとしてもこの瞬間に落ちていただろう。背中を丸めた二人は顔を赤らめ、呼吸をするため一旦キスを止める。ソーのセーターの裾から手を忍び込ませたロキは、兄の丸くなった腹を撫でた。ソーが身震いするのが直接伝わる。ロキはすでに固く疼いており、ソーも同様だ。これほど近くに居て、互いに気づいていないわけがなかった。

「どうすればお前を喜ばせられる？」ソーは掠れた声で尋ねる。「手でも、口でも、俺の…それとも逆がいいか。何でもいい。お前の好きなように」

ロキは思うままに口づけをして、胸や腹まで踊った。ソーを体の奥で感じることを想像するだけで気が狂いそうになる。ソーの中に自分を埋め込むことを想像するだけで何かが壊れそうだ。

「起き上がって出て行けと言ったらどうする？」ロキは尋ねる。兄をからかうことはやめられない。

ソーは唸った。「ロキィ、それは言わないでくれ」

「でも、言ったら従うのか？」

「お前は言わない」

「言わない？」

ソーはロキに飛び掛かると、彼が抗う隙もなく一瞬でロキの手首を掴み、全身で彼をベッドに押さえつけた。そのまま意識を飛ばすようなキスを送る。

「言わない」ソーは唇をくっつけたまま言った。

「んん」ロキは激しい口づけに身を任せた。ソーが手首を離すと、ロキはその首に腕を巻きつけた。「今夜はこれだけでもいいか？」ソーが彼の首を愛でる間に吐息のような声で尋ねる。

ソーは彼の鼻の頭に小さなキスを送り、微笑む。互いの目に引き込まれるように、一瞬我を忘れる。

「ああ、これだけでいい」

 

**第六章**

ソーはロキ、ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルで台所のテーブルを囲んだ。甘くしたミルクコーヒーを飲み、ぼんやりとチョコドーナッツを齧りながら弟を見つめすぎている。朝食を食べながら、祭りの計画について相談する場であるのに、ソーはあまり集中できていない。彼の意識はもっぱらコーヒーに息を吹きかけるロキの繊細な仕草や、その形良い唇が可愛らしく窄められる様、そしていかにキスをしてやりたいかということに向けられていた。また、ロキが髪を自然乾燥させているので、その黒い巻き毛が顔を額縁のように飾っており、いかにその髪に指を通したいか、とか。あるいはロキが喋る時のその優雅な手の動き。その手がどうやって彼の――

そこで誰かに名を呼ばれていることに気がつく。

「ソー。ソー？」

「んー？」返事をするなり、全員で同時に窓を見やる。

外から何らかの機械音がしていた。脈打ちながら、徐々に大きくなっている。

「一体何の音だ？」ロキが立って窓を覗きに行くと、ヴァルキリーが続いた。

アベンジャーズの一員として過ごしていた時によく聞いていた音だったので、ソーはすぐに分かった。

「ヘリコプターだ」ソーが言った。

玄関の扉を勢いよく開けたソーはまだパジャマとローブを着ており、ヘリコプターから吹く風が彼の髪をローブを煽り、まるでマントがはためいているようだった。耳を塞ぎたくなるような大音量。巨大で黒いヘリコプターはソーの家の前に拡がる野原に降り立った。操縦席にナターシャを見たように、ソーは思う。

かつて友と呼んだ者たちの姿に感じた喜びはすぐに掻き消された。草原を横切って近づいてくる者たちは戦闘服を纏っているのだ。七人いる。バナーの巨躯は見間違いようがない。スタークもアーマーをつけている。ナターシャ。バートンは弓を手にしている。キャプテンは盾を前方に掲げており、そのすぐ傍にはソーの物とよく似た金属の腕を持った男。最後の人物はスコット・ラングだろうか、顔が隠されている。

ソーの玄関の前で半円を描くように立った彼らを見るに、脅迫以外の何物にも感じられなかった。

「ソー」スティーブが声を上げた。盾を地面に置き、その縁に手を添える。その隣に立つ男はソーがこれまで見たこともないほど大きな銃を持っていた。

ソーは両目を眇め、何も言わない。

「なかなか連絡がつかないものでね」スティーブが続けた。

「連絡をつけられたくないのかもしれんぞ」ソーは応える。両腕をゆるりと体の両脇に下ろした。背後の扉は開けっ放しで、ロキ、ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルがポーチに出てくる気配を感じた。モータルたちは僅かに緊張し、彼らの手がそれぞれの武器にほんの少し近づいた。

バートンはロキを見やり、嫌悪を隠そうともしない。

「また会ったな、ダーリン」ロキは滑らかに言うと、ソーと肩を並べて立つ。

「頼むから撃たせてくれ」バートンが言った。

「ねえ、みんな」バナーが嘆願するように口を挟んだ。「落ち着こうよ」

ロキは嘲るように言った。「そんな言葉がお前の口から出ようとは皮肉だな、ブルース」

「わかった」スタークが声を上げ、両手を上げて一歩踏み出した。ヘルメットを装着してはいないものの、友好を示すには説得力が足りない。一瞬で顔を覆うことができるのは、ソーも知っていた。「いいか、無駄な血を流す必要はない。ソー、一緒に来てほしい。なぜなら…君は宇宙全体を救ったんだ。君のご利益にあやかりたいって思ってる奴らが大勢いる。わかるだろう？世界中のリーダーたちが君と握手をしたがってるし、リポーターたちも君にインタビューをしたいあまり気が狂いそうになってる。君と話がしたいって宇宙人からも連絡が来てるんだぞ！」

「俺が欲しいだけなら、なぜお前たちは武装している」ソーがにべもなく問う。

「悪いわね」ナターシャが言った。常と同じで感情を見せない顔をしているが、その目と声には真摯な色がある。「本当にそう思う。でも、ロキは戦争犯罪者なのよ」

「連行しないといけないんだ」スタークが言った。

ロキは可笑しそうに笑った。「お前たち七人で？せめてあの魔術師でも連れてきていれば、本気だと思えたんだが」

「一度は君に勝ってる」スタークは強張った顔で言った。「もう一度勝つのがそんなに難しいとは思わない」

「お前たちを勝たせたんだ、愚か者め」ロキが言う。

「それにあの時は俺を通す必要がなかった」ソーも言った。

「こいつらもな」ロキは背後を顎で示した。

「ソー」バナーが声を上げる。「ねえ、彼を傷つけはしないからさ」

「ああ」ソーは答える。「そうだな」ストームブレーカーを呼びたいとばかりに、その手を開閉する。

「なんでそいつを守ろうとする？」バートンが言った。「ニューメキシコでそいつがあんたを殺そうとするのを見たぞ。ニューヨークじゃあんたを刺し、飛行機から突き落とした。そいつはあんたの友人じゃない」

ソーはちらりとロキに目をやった。その目は爛々と光り、唇は薄い線を引き、他人が見ると得意げな笑みに見えるが、違うのだとソーは知っている。ソーは心が躍ったように感じた。

「俺の弟だ」ソーは簡潔に告げた。

「クリント、貴様は兄上の友人か？」ロキの汚らわしそうに相手を見つめ、その声音は軽蔑の色に染まっている。「お前は自分をそう呼ぶのか？私はお前の頭を覗いたことがあるぞ、忌々しい下等生物め。一瞬でも私を――」

「やめろ！」スタークが声を上げたが、ロキは標的を変えただけだった。

「お前は何だ、スターク？兄上が必要としていた時、お前はどこにいた？それとも臆病者の名に違わず兄上を見捨てたか。鉄の鎧で柔らかい腹を隠した――」

「ロキ」ソーが穏やかに呼びかけるのと同時に、バナーが反論を始めた。「それはちょっと公平じゃあ――」

「公平？」ロキは次にバナーに鋭い視線を向けた。興奮から顔が赤くなり鼻を膨らませている。「これまでの一体何が _公平_ なんだ？アスガルドが滅ぼされたことか？それとも貴様が盛大にサノスに負けたせいで民の半数と、ヘイムダルや私が殺されたことか？あるいはこの五年間好き勝手してこの汚らわしいゴミ山の惑星で有名人になり、友人と呼んだ男をほったらかしに――」

ロキが怒りに任せてバナーに一歩踏み出したとたん、バートンが弓を構えて矢を番えていた。

ロキはその場で立ち止まり、バートンと睨み合った。空気は今にも発火しそうにピリピリと緊張していた。

「やれよ」バートンが言う。「もう一歩踏み出せ。頼むぜ」

「そんな粗末な矢で私に傷一つつけられると、本気で思っているのか？」ロキが小馬鹿にして言った。

同時に幾つかのことが起こった。バートンが矢を放つ。ロキが両腕を掲げ、重力に逆らって髪を逆立たせながら魔力の緑色の光に包まれる。残るアベンジャーズも戦闘態勢を取った。キャプテンは盾を掲げ、フェースプレートで顔を覆ったスタークはレーザーを構える。ナターシャが銃を取り出し、スコット・ラングは姿を消した。

バートンの矢とナターシャの銃弾はロキの魔術と接触するなり粉塵と化した。スタークの放ったレーザー光線はあらぬ方向に放たれた。ヴァルキリーが飛び上がり、彼の胸元めがけて蹴りを入れたのだ。スタークの身体は草原の向こうまで飛ばされた。ロキは唸り、空気中から何かを引き掴むような動きをした。それを全力で投げ飛ばすと、スコット・ラングが空気中で姿を現し、手足を風車のように回しながら飛んでいった。

「やめろ！」ソーが吠える。

彼は嵐を呼び寄せた。黒くなった空が割れ、ストームブレーカーが彼の手元に飛来した。彼は鎧を纏っており、その血管から稲妻が発せられ、目から零れ出るとその身を雷鳴で包み込んだ。その感覚は常に彼を興奮させる。何故だか自分がその肉体よりも大きな存在になったように感じるのだ。あるいは、その瞬間は確かにそうなのかもしれない。ストームブレーカーを大きく弧を描くように振りかぶり、地面に突き立てると、モータルたちが倒れこんだ。

「そこまでだ！」彼は怒鳴った。

ロキも鎧を纏い、胸を上下させ、短剣を構えながら彼の隣に立った。ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルもその左右で身構えている。定命者たちはふらつきながら立ち上がり、その顔に理解が広がった。七対四でありながら、彼らは圧倒的に不利なのだ。友好という目隠しの下で、彼らは古く強大な存在をこの地に住まわせていた。この惑星は確かに彼らの故郷だったが、彼らが存在しているのも神々の気まぐれであり、その逆はありえないのだった。

こうなってしまったことに、ソーは短い一瞬の間だけ嘆いた。だが、彼が選ぶのは常に弟であり、それが現実だった。

「ロキはここに残る」ソーが告げた。「二度と弟に手を上げるんじゃない。今すぐ出ていけ。我らの友情に免じて、今回の事はなかった事にする」

「出て行かなかったら全員殺す」ロキが吐き捨てるように言った。

「戻ってこない方がいいんじゃないかしら」ヴァルキリーが言う。

ヘイムダルの声は穏やかだったが、威嚇的だ。「いつも見えているぞ」

＊

モータルたちは去り、ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルも出ていくと、ソーとロキは屋内に戻った。コートを翻しながらリビングを歩き回るロキは頭に血が上っており、足取りも荒々しい。ソーもまだ気が立っており、指先を稲妻が躍っている。

「信じられるか！」ロキは吐き捨てる。「奴らは私を…！」最後は言葉にならない苛立ちの声を上げていた。

ソーはストームブレーカーを床に落とし、武装を解いた。

二人の目が合うと、電気的な何かが彼らの間を駆け抜けた。直後にはソーが彼に飛び掛かり、ロキの髪に手を埋めて頭を押さえつけ、その口を押し潰すようにくっつけた。ロキも唸るようにキスを返し、ソーのシャツを掴んで彼の唇に痛いほどに噛みついた。良い痛みだった。互いに爪を立てながら、もっと近づこうともがく。

「ああっ！」ソーが首に吸い付き、ロキが喘ぐ。先程湧いた感情を、ソーは言葉にできなかった。ロキと肩を並べて立ち、弟を傷つけようとした輩に対峙した時、ソーの中にある暗い庇護欲と独占欲が掻き立てらていた。ソーのために怒りを表した弟の姿に、彼は心を砕かれた。今、これまでになくロキを欲しいと感じていた。彼をどれほど愛しているか、思い知らせてやりたかった。

ロキが首に縋りついているうちに彼を抱き上げ、寝室に運ぶとベッドに横たえた。ロキも武装を解き、体を覆う物が何もなくなると、ソーは唸り声を上げた。

「俺がやりたかったが」ソーが言う。「なんて姿だ。食ってやりたい」

「なぜそうしない？」

ロキは肘で体を支え、飢えて光る眼差しでソーを見上げてた。昨夜の躊躇いはどこにも見当たらない。二人とも貪欲になっていた。ソーは倒れこむようにロキに覆いかぶさると、性急で濡れた口づけをする。舌を擦り合い、唇を吸い、不器用に歯をぶつけ合う。ソーはまだ嵐のように感じていた。己の肉体よりも大きな存在であると。

「俺の服も消してくれ」彼は呼吸を荒げ、ロキの腰に跨って身を起こす。次の瞬間にはソーも裸体を晒し、固くなった性器が二人の身体の間に飛び出した。ロキは爪を立ててソーの胸から脇腹を辿り、太腿をきつく掴み上げた。

「ああ、くそ」ロキは喘ぐと、ソーを引き摺り下ろし、再びその口に噛みついた。

ソーは弟の胸、腹と腰を大きな動作で舐め上げながら下りていく。その脚を押し開き、分厚い舌を平らにして彼の穴を舐めると、ロキは悲鳴を上げ、ベッドから持ち上がるほど背中を弓なりに反らせてソーの首を腿で挟んだ。

ソーは指を舐め、滑り込ませる。嵐は去っていない。いつかこんな日が来たら、それは互いを思いやり、崇拝するような柔らかなものになると思っていた。これはそのどれでもない。二人とも飢えたように必死で、ソーは今も昔もこれが片思いではなく、この美しい弟が躊躇いなく足を開いていることに圧倒されていた。

舌も使ってロキを押し開き、唾液で濡れた指をもう一本差し込むと、彼に快感を与える場所を探した。ロキの手は彼の肩や髪をまさぐっており、ソーがその場所を見つけると、あまりに強く髪を引っ張られたのでソーは目に涙が浮かんだ。

ロキの口を突き破って出た声に、ソーは思わずうなり声を上げていた。埋め込んだ指を動かしながらロキのペニスを舐め上げ先端にキスをすると、その長さを口に含んだ。

徐々に制御を失い始めている。静電気のような電流が弾け出し、その度に彼の下でロキが声にならない喘ぎ声を上げながら、体を跳ねさせた。ソーの心のどこか暗い部分が、かつてこの声を聴いたかもしれない者たちを憎み、二度と他の者には聞かせないと誓う。

「お願い、ソー」ロキの声はすすり泣きに近い。「イキそう、お願い――」

ソーは指を激しく動かしながら、舌をロキの性器に巻きつかせ、手でそれに続き敏感なてっぺんまで扱くと、わざと電流を放出した。ロキは悲鳴を上げて果てた。真珠のような白濁が鎖骨にまで飛び散った。

ソーは上体を起こすと、ロキが全部出しきるまで絞り続けた。ロキの乳首に落ちた滴を舐めると、彼は仔犬のように鳴いた。ロキの腰に跨るように膝をつき、散った白さを撫で上げてから自分の猛りを荒く扱きはじめた。ロキはソーの腿を揉みながら、息の上がった声で、 _そうだ兄上、ああ、来て_ と促し、やがてソーは致命傷を負ったかのような声を上げ、ロキの胸に果てた。それは彼の何処か奥底からせりあがって来たもので、その勢いに彼自身驚いていた。ロキの上に倒れこみ、その余韻を口づけと共に乗り越える。ロキも腕をその首に回し、強く抱きしめた。

ロキの隣に頽れるように横たわり、ソーはその首に顔を埋めた。ロキが髪を撫でるのを感じる。圧倒され、疲れ果てたソーは考えるのを止めてこのままずっとロキと共に寝そべっていたかった。ロキは魔術で二人の汚れを消し去ると、ソーの髪に指を通しながらもっと近くに擦り寄った。二人は長いこと無言のままだった。

ソーの髪を一房つまんでクルクルと指に巻きつけては放し、撫でつけて、ロキはそれを繰り返していた。

「ここにはいられない」ようやく彼は静かに告げた。

「わかっている」ソーは答える。

ロキは済まなそうな声で言った。「ごめん」

ソーは彼を強く抱きしめた。「わかっている」

「どこでも、一緒に兄上の行きたいところに」ロキは囁くような声で言った。

ソーは目を伏せ、泣かなかった。わかってはいなかったが、望んではいた。「ありがとう」

 

**第七章**

アベンジャーズの訪問が失敗してから一週間が経ち、ニューアスガルドは期待に満ちた慌ただしい雰囲気が漂っていた。食料や飲料の配達が到着し始めている。パビリオンやステージの建設が急がれ、ニューアスガルド劇団の役者たちが新しい舞台の台詞を練習していた。その後ろでは子供たちが笑いながら身を寄せ合い、背景幕を描いている。

ロキは他人に命令し、場を仕切ることが得意だ。それで忙しく駆け回っているうちに、金曜日の午後になってようやく、ロキは朝食時からソーを見ていないことに気がついた。聞いて回っても、誰も彼を見ていないというのだからロキは顔をしかめた。波止場にその姿はなく、ステージの建設や荷物を下ろす手伝いをしている様子もない。民衆の嘆願を聞いたり書類仕事をしているわけでもない。コーグとミークと共にあのふざけたゲームで遊んですらいなかった。

道端に立ち尽くし、次はどこを探すか迷っているロキのズボンを遠慮がちに引く小さな少女がいた。ロキが見下ろすと、少女は濃い金髪の前髪から覗く真剣な目で彼を見上げていた。

「あのね、ソーたま見たの」彼女は舌足らずな口調で言った。

ロキは片膝をついて尋ねた。「そうなのか。どこで見たんだ？」

少女は村の外、草原に覆われた絶壁の方面を指差した。「あっちに行ったの」

「ありがとう」彼は少女に告げる。「とても助かった。名前は？」

「アストリッド」恥ずかしげなその微笑みに、彼は笑い返した。

「両親はどこだ？」彼は尋ねた。

少女の笑みが消え、片方の肩を竦めた。ロキは唇を引き結んだ。その気持ちがわかった。

「大丈夫」彼は優しく言った。「私も両親がいないんだ。演劇の手伝いをしているのか？」

少女は顔を輝かせると、しきりに首を上下に振った。

「きっと、今手伝いを必要としている。行ってやりなさい」

彼女が示した方角に何があるか、ロキは知っていた。

ロキは、かつてオーディンを見つけた岩の上に腰かけたソーを見つけた。あの日の記憶は今も鮮明に思い出せる。草原の生き生きとした緑、空と海を隔てる境目を曖昧にする灰色の雲、海鳥の侘しい泣き声。喉に痞えた己の心臓。彼の世界が一度崩壊し、作り直されたあの日のことを。

今日は違った。空は抜けるように青く、白く薄い雲が所々にある。草原には春の花が転々と咲いている。そして父ではなく兄を見つけた。

無言のまま、ロキはソーの隣に腰を下ろし、その手を取った。

二人は長い時間、そうやって遠くを見つめていた。

「ここが故郷になると、父上は言った」ついにソーが口を開いた。「だがそれさえも俺は台無しにしてしまった」

ロキは水平線を見つめたまま言った。「私を呼び戻したことを後悔しているのか？」

ソーは愕然と彼を向く。「何だと？違う！それはありえない。俺は――」

「いいんだ」ロキは言う。「父上が死んだ後でも、喜んでその計画を台無しにしてやるさ」

「ロキ」ソーは惨めな思いで言った。「そういうつもりで言ったんじゃ――」

宥めるような声を出して、ロキはソーの手の甲にキスを落とす。「もう以前のような怒りに満ちてはいない。どういうつもりで言ったかはわかっているよ。愚かなことに変わりはないけどね」そう言って肩を竦めた。

「父上に、会いたいか？」

ロキは鼻を鳴らす。「いいや」ソーの手の甲を撫でながら、繋いだ手を見つめる。「正確には、会いたくないわけじゃないが」

「不思議なんだ」ソーが言った。「故郷を恋しく思う。アスガルド。かつての日々。それなのに…」

「そこには痛みもあった」ロキが静かに言葉を継いだ。

「そうだ」

ロキはよく憶えている。与えられた型に押し込められた痛みに、二人はそれぞれのやり方で抗った。かつてロキは自分だけが抗い苦しんでいたと思っていた。その真っただ中にいた時は気づけなかった。ソーも同様に雁字搦めにされていて、擦り傷だらけになっていたのだということに。かつての生活から解放された今ならば、手に取るようにわかるというのに。

「でも、母上には会いたいな」ロキが言うと、二人は互いに繋がれた手に力を込めた。

ソーの声は掠れていた。「あの時、母上に話したんだ。戻って来てくれるか聞いて、でも拒否された。あの日に死ぬべくして死んだのだと」

それは思っていたよりも心に刺さり、ロキは涙を堪えた。

「ヴァルハラで一緒だった」ロキが言った。「そう思う。記憶がおぼろげで曖昧だが、確かに母上を感じられた」

「ここにいてくれたら、と思う」

「私も」

ロキが距離を詰め、ソーの背中に腕を回すと寄り掛かる。ソーの腕が重石のようにロキの肩にかけられると、ロキは深く息をついた。どちらも互いの頬が濡れていることには言及しなかった。

「俺はラグナロクを変えなかった」しばらくしてソーが口を開く。「やろうと思ったんだ。だが…私欲でこれをしては、誰かを亡くした他の者たちにどう顔向けするつもりか考えた。彼らが亡くした人も呼び戻すのか。死んだ者を覚えていて、会いたがっている者が生きていたら、どんどん死者を蘇らせていけばいいのか」ソーは一旦言葉を止めて鼻をすする。「まあ、実行はしなかった。生きるということは、いずれ死ぬということだ。永遠に生き続けることはできない。だから、俺の決断は正しかったと思っている。だが、愛する者が戻ってこなかった悲嘆を抱える民の顔を見る度に感じる。腹の奥底に穴が開いたような、ひどくおぞましい…」

この場所を示した小さなアストリッドの姿がロキの頭に浮かぶ。彼女はおそらくラグナロクで両親を失っている。兄が下さねばならなかった決断を思い、ロキは胸が痛んだ。

「兄上は正しかった」ロキは言った。

「そもそも、初めから阻止できていれば――」

「そんなふうに考えないで」ロキが言う。「オーディンは死の間際まで秘密を守っていた。必ず来るとわかっていた災厄に対し、何の準備もしてこなかったんだ。何の。その結末は、もうずっとずっと昔にノルンの女神が決めていたんだ」ロキの声が小さくなる。「もしかしたら、アスガルドが王国ではなくなる時が来ていたのかもしれない」

「父上の愚かさのために俺たちが払った代償は大きかった」ソーは苦々しく言った。「知っていたか？俺は本当は玉座など欲しくなかった」

「偉大な王よりも良心的な男になりたかった」ロキは記憶にあるその言葉を思い出し、優しく言った。

ソーは鼻で笑う。「それが叶ったとも思っていないが」彼は続ける。「それ以前からもそうだった。戴冠式に意欲を見せていた時だって、俺は自分の欠点を必要以上に補おうと横暴に振る舞っていた」

ロキは口角を上げ、楽し気な声音を隠せなかった。「それも一つの言い方だな」

ソーは小さく笑うと、ロキの髪に頬を擦りつけた。「俺は本当に馬鹿だった」

ロキは破顔する。「それもひとつの、もっと良い言い方だ」

「母上が言っんだ…」ソーは遠くに思いを馳せた。「成るべきだったものの心配ではなく、なりたいものの心配をしなさい、と」

「何になりたいんだ？」

ソーはロキの肩を撫で、そのこめかみに唇を押しつける。「母上に同じことを聞かれた。幸せになりたいと答えた。だが、どうすれば幸せになれる？俺の人生をどう使いたいのか、これまでそれを自由に考えることなどできなかった。今言えることは、王でいたくないということと…お前のいる所にいたいということだけだ」

その言葉にロキの胸が温もりで溢れた。「なら私といてくれ」彼は言う。「一緒に幸せを探そう」

ロキは兄の顔を見るために体を離し、ソーはそれを追いかけてキスをした。ロキは力を抜いて兄に体をぴったりと添えた。ソーが彼をどんな気持ちにさせるか、隠そうともしなかった。

数分後に体を離すと、ソーは目を輝かせてロキの首筋に手をやった。

「お前が帰ってきてくれて良かった」彼は告げる。「もう長く迷い続けていた」

二人がようやく草原を去ろうとすると、ロキが何かに躓いた。足でつつき、近くで見ようと身をかがめた。

「これは…」彼が呟く。

ミョルニルの残骸だった。それが砕かれた時のことを思うと、未だに焦燥感に駆られて呼吸が早まった。あの日、調和が根本から崩れた。ある意味で、ロキはこれに感謝している。遠回りもしたが、今この瞬間に続いていたのだから。

「見て」ソーに呼びかける。

ソーが隣に膝をつき、手で顔を撫でつけた。「こいつにかけられた魔法がまだ有効なのか、気になっていた。俺にまだ持ち上げることができるのかどうか、な。時折、ここに来て試そうとも思ったが、できなかった。知りたくなかったんだ」

ロキは草の間から壊れた金属の欠片を持ち上げ、手で払った。

「どうやら、もう効いていないようだな」ロキが言った。「悪いな。兄上がまだ相応しいって、私を信じるしかないようだ」それにキスを得ると、彼は笑顔で応えた。その言葉はただの世辞ではなかった。ロキの知る限り、ソーほど相応しい人物はおらず、それはハンマーなどに保証される必要はないのだ。

その場に欠片を置き去りにすることに躊躇いを感じた二人は、それらを拾い集めると持ち帰った。太陽が沈み始めており、二人の影が崖の方まで伸びていた。村に戻る頃には空が暗くなり始めていた。広場で翌日の準備を手伝っていた民衆に挨拶をして回っていたヴァルキリーと遭遇すると、彼女は二人に手を振った。

「ヘイムダルを呼んで、夕食に来てくれ」ソーが彼女に告げた。

台所のカウンターで野菜と格闘するソーの姿が良く見えるソファに寝そべったロキは、その光景を堪能した。ソーの広い背中に分厚い腕。その尻を掴んで噛みついてやろうかと思った。

ドアがノックされ、ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルがワインやパンを腕に抱えて入って来た。ソーとロキはミョルニルの残骸をキッチンテーブルの上に置いていたので、ヴァルキリーが抱えている物を下ろすために肘でそれをどかそうと試みた。

欠片は動かなかった。

ヴァルキリーは顔を顰め、もう一度試みる。

「ソー」彼女が口を開く。「これ一体なに？」

何のことかとソーが振り向き、ロキはすでに立ちあがり、心臓が早鐘を打っていた。

「もう一度やってくれ」台所に入ってロキが告げた。

ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルは荷物をカウンターに置く。ロキは瞬きさえ忘れ、息を呑んでヴァルキリーを見守った。ヘイムダルはロキを見つめている。ヴァルキリーはロキに疑い深そうな眼差しを向けてから、壊れた欠片を持ち上げようとした。

微動だにせず、テーブルにくっついたままだった。

ロキは驚愕し、妙な声を上げると椅子に崩れ落ちた。そのすぐ後ろに移動したソーがロキの肩に手を置き、軽く握る。

「なに？」ヴァルキリーは疑惑の声を上げた。「何が起こってるのか、誰か説明してよ」

「ロキ」ソーが囁く。

ソーはロキの肩を痛いほどに握った。ロキは先ほどヴァルキリーが動かせずにいたミョルニルの欠片に震える手を伸ばす。

それを軽々と持ち上げた。

耐えられなかった。ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルがいても関係なく、ロキは膝から崩れると、顔を両手に埋めて泣き出した。ソーが二人に謝りながら、帰るよう促す声が聞こえる。ほどなくして、ソーも彼の前に跪き、ロキの震える背中を大きく撫ぜていた。

ロキがようやく顔を上げると、ソーは太陽のように大きな笑顔を向けていた。そこに喜びと、誇らしさのようなものを見て、ロキは顔を歪めた。ソーはその頬を伝う涙を親指で拭った。

「できたな」ソーは笑顔のまま言った。

「できた」涙ながらに言って、ロキは必死にソーに縋りつき、唇を重ねた。感情が高ぶり、彼を呑み込もうとしていた。ミョルニルに込められた魔法は残っており、ロキを相応しいと認めたのだ。様々な感情の交わる心の中にもしや、という思いが浮かぶ。もしかして、ソーが何かやったのではないか。ロキが死んで、ソーは彼の善い部分だけを蘇らせたのではないか。

しかし、自分が善い存在だとは思わない。これまでどおりのロキだ。そしてそのすべてでソーを愛している。善い部分も悪い部分も、長く隠されているうちに歪んで、どちらかわからなくなった部分も、そのすべてで。

ソーは彼を寝室へ運んだ。ロキは自分が空気のように軽くなり、そのまま浮かび上がって星空の中へ消えて行けるような気がした。彼を地上に繋ぎとめているのは、足の間にあるソーの巨体と、腰を押さえるソーの手、そして陰茎を含むソーの口だけだった。初めて身体を重ねた時はあまりに必死で嵐のようだったが、この一週間のうちにロキはソーが想像していたよりもずっと忍耐強く奉仕的な恋人であると知った。この夜彼は少しでも長くロキの味を堪能しようとしているかのように、ゆっくりと優しく吸っており、ロキは溜息と喘ぎ声をつきながら、ついに枕に顔を埋めて懇願していた。「早く来て、お願い」

ソーは喉の奥で満足気な声を上げると、ペースを速めることはせずにロキの陰嚢を優しく口に含んでから、その下の穴を舌でこじ開けはじめた。

ソーの指を四本含む頃には、ロキはがくがくと震えていた。二本目を入れられた頃には理性的な思考を放棄し、手の届く範囲にある兄の身体に掴みかかり、死にそうな喘ぎを上げながらソーに与えられる愛撫を享受するだけだった。また死のうとしているのかもしれない。ミョルニルは彼を認め、ソーには宝物のように扱われている。二度目の生に、これ以上の幸福はないだろう。

ソーが体を起こして口づけをすると、兄の髭は自分の味がした。

「お願い」ロキが言う。

ソーは狙いを定めると、ロキの中に埋め込んだ。港に入る船、巣に降り立つ鷲、鞘に収まる刀身のイメージがロキの頭に浮ぶ。

「ああ、来てくれた」ロキが小声で歌うように言う。息をつき、ソーの腕を掴んで上体を起こした。「見つけてくれた」

「俺がついてる」ソーが呟く。「いつだって、お前を見つけてやる」

いつも、この部分は長くはもたない。これが長く続かないように仕組んだこの世の摂理を恨めしく思う。これこそが二人のあるべき姿なのに。二人はほぼ同時に果てる――ロキは二人の隙間を熱い白濁で染め上げ、ソーは最後の一突きの後、彼をぐいと掴みよせた。ロキの心臓は胸に納まらないほど大きく感じられた。これほど大きな感情をどこにしまえばよいのか分からない。

やがてソーがロキの中で柔らかくなり、ロキの頬と顎がソーの髭で擦られてピンクになるまで二人はキスを繰り返した。僅かに身を引き、ソーが鼻を擦り合わせる。

「明日、一緒に家出をしてくれるか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「もうするって言ったつもりだが。いいよ。明日」

ソーは微笑んで口づけに戻った。お互いがまた固くなり始めるまでキスを続ける。

「んんっ」ロキは声を漏らし、ソーが動きやすいように足を大きく広げた。

二人とも疲れ果てる頃には、日の出が近づいていた。ロキはソーの腕を自分の体に回すと、その胸に体を寄せて毛布に潜り込み、夢の世界へと旅立った。

**第八章**

翌朝、ヴァルキリーが部屋に乱入し、カーテンを開いた。ソーは唸り声をあげて目を隠し、ロキは彼の隣に潜り込んで顔を隠した。

「気色悪いのはやめて。起きる時間よ」ヴァルキリーが言う。「今日は忙しい日なんだから」

ソーは目を擦った。祭りは今日から始まり、最初のイベントには彼とロキの参加が求められている。「今起きる」彼が言った。

台所では、ヘイムダルが何やら書類に目を通しており、ソーはロキがバスルームから出てくるのを、コーヒーを飲みながら待っていた。

「ハンマーの話、ヘイムダルから聞いたわ」ヴァルキリーが言った。バスルームの方に目をやる。「あの子にとってどういう意味を持つかもね」

「ああ」ソーが言う。「昨日は悪かったな。あれは――」

「いいよ。私たちがいるべきじゃないってのは明らかだったし」

ロキが台所に現れると、ソーは思わず甘ったるい笑みを浮かべていた。ロキはウェーブのかかった髪をおろし、地球で好んで着る黒いスーツではなく、アスガルドの祭りで見られる服装を纏っていた。明るい緑のレギンズに金糸の模様がある黒いチュニック。上腕と髪には緑色のシルクのリボンが結ばれていた。百年前の祭りでも見られただろう恰好だ。懐かしさがこみ上げ、ソーはもしも二人にもっと勇気があって、あの頃に関係を変えることができていればと想像してしまった。観賞の眼差しを隠そうともしない兄に、ロキは頬を赤らめていた。

「ちょっと、二人とも」ヴァルキリーが口を挟んだ。「一緒のベッドに寝ているのは知ってるし、そもそもあのソファで寝るのは気持ち悪すぎるからわかるけど、もっと何かあるわよね？」

ヘイムダルが咳き込む。ソーも少しよろめき、ロキと二人で返答に要する時間が少し多すぎた。ヴァルキリーは両手を上げる。

「知ってたの？」彼女はヘイムダルを見やった。

彼は彼女に真剣な眼差しを向けた。「私は何でも視える。ただ何も言わないだけだ」

ヴァルキリーは首を振り、ソーに向き直った。「別に批判する気はないよ。サカールじゃいろいろとんでもない物を見聞きしてきたからね、これはむしろすごく健全に思えるわ。でも、王とその弟が体を重ねているなんて知ったら、他の人たちがどう反応するかはわからない」

ソーは素早く気を取り直していた。「そのことなんだが…」彼は強調して言った。

ヴァルキリーは片方の眉を撥ね上げてみせた。

「もう王でいたくないんだ」

ソーはカウンターに寄り掛かり、腕を組んだ。ヴァルキリーが彼を疑わしそうに見やり、ヘイムダルは書類を置くと、その上で手を組んだ。ロキは何も言わず、コーヒーに大量のクリームと砂糖を混ぜる手元に集中した。

「彼に王をやってもらいたいってわけ？」彼女は顎でロキを示して尋ねた。

ロキは鼻を鳴らして顔を上げた。「まさか。それは充分堪能した。あの四年間は、三年半分長すぎた」

「じゃあ、何よ？」

ソーは溜息をつく。ヴァルキリーに究極に無感動な眼差しを向けられる中、髭に手をやった。

「いや、旧友を怒らせてしまったしな」ソーが切り出す。

「ええ、何となく憶えてるわ」

「ロキと俺がここに残ることで、ニューアスガルドを危険に曝したくない。そんなことはもう充分だ。だから、提案することはこれだ。ロキと俺はここを去る。ちょっと宇宙を冒険し、シフを探す。そしてアスガルドを建て直す場所を見つける。今は地球でもいいが、ここは俺たちの故郷にはなれない。その間…」ソーはかつて宮廷の女たちを虜にした、魅力的な眼差しを彼女に向けた。「俺の代わりに王を務めてくれるか？」

「嫌だ」ヴァルキリーは坦々と答えた。

「なんだって？」ロキが言う。「アスガルドの玉座を差し出されておきながら――」

「いらないわ」ヴァルキリーは言った。「あんたたちと同じようにね」

ソーは笑いそうになるのを堪え、ヘイムダルに視線を向けた。

「拒否します」両手を上げてヘイムダルが言った。

「正直、王子サマのことがあってから、王サマらしい行動なんて――」ヴァルキリーはロキを顎で示しながら切り出し、思い直したように続けた。「あなたがいなくても問題なく回っていたわ」

ヴァルキリーの言葉は真実を鋭く突きつけてきた。

「私が思うに」ヘイムダルの声は意図を含んで穏やかだ。「アスガルドは場所ではなく、王でもない」

「…民だ」ソーが言葉を継いだ。彼は肩を落とした。ヘイムダルとヴァルキリーが提案していることは疑いようもない。

ソーは一瞬浮遊感を覚えた。アスガルドを統治したいと本気で思ったことはなかったが、だからと言って王のいないアスガルドは想像したこともなかった。彼の中でアスガルドは過去から連綿と続く王の系譜を戴く、古く豪奢な光り輝く場所のままだった。

それを彼の代で終わらせるというのか。

「兄上」ロキは彼の肘に軽く触れて呟いた。その眼差しは真剣だ。「昨日話したことを憶えている？もしかすると、アスガルドが王国である時代は過ぎたのかもしれない」

パズルのピースが嵌るように、全てが繋がった。ラグナロクは起こるべくして起こり、ソーはなるべくしてその代行者となった。そして世界を崩壊に導こうとした男と違い、彼は何事も半分では終わらせない。彼は王の系譜にも終焉をもたらし、血で染まった王国は灰の中から別の何かに生まれ変わる。願わくば、もっと良い何かに。

最近は、希望を持つこともできずにいた。弟の懐かしく、宝物のように大切な顔に目をやると、それは彼の胸に根を下ろし、温かく咲き誇った。

彼は三人に意識を向けた。

「では、これ以降アスガルドは王を戴かない」彼は言う。「俺で最後だ」

言葉にすると、正しいことに思えて気持ちが良かった。

「あなたがそれを望むのならば」ヘイムダルは温もりを込めた小さな笑みを見せた。ソーは破顔して、彼の背を叩き、肩を掴んだ。もっとも古く賢い友人であり、相談相手でもある男の承認は、何よりも心強かった。

なんだかクラクラする。これまでの人生で彼は期待と責務の重荷を背負い、あがいてきた。それが一気になくなり、蒸発したのだ。あまりの軽やかさに歌い出しそうだ。

「議会を設立するべきだろうね」ヴァルキリーが言った。

ソーは笑顔を止められない。「もちろん、もちろんだとも。選挙だ！選挙をやるんだぞ、ロキ、信じられるか？」彼はロキを引き寄せると、その肩に腕を回し、きつく抱きしめた。

しばらくそれを許した後、ロキは笑いながら文句を言った。「ソー、もういいから」

ヴァルキリーは半笑いで首を振り、ソーの振る舞いに呆れた顔を見せていた。

「出ていった後、ロキと二人で連絡を取る」ソーが言った。「俺とヘイムダルは目を使って意思の疎通できるんだ。なあ、ヘイムダル？互いに近況を報告し合い――」

結果はソーが望んでいたものよりもずっと良かった。そして、本当にしばらく振りに彼は未来に希望を抱いていた。

＊

ソーの興奮は午前中を継続した。村の中央に向かう時は曇り空だったが、ソーは天気を自分の気分と合わせたかったので、たった一言で青空を覗かせ、太陽も姿を現した。広場には村中の人々が集っていた。中央に敷き詰め、周囲の道路にも溢れ出ている。ソーとロキが到着すると、人々は騒めきながら彼らのためにステージへ続く道を開いた。

ソーも祭り用の服装に変えていた。赤と青と銀の色に片方の肩から垂れるマントを纏い、髪は黒いリボンで後ろに結ばれている。懐かしい服装に、彼は久方ぶりに自分らしさを感じていた。彼を未来へ運ぶ手助けをしてくれる、過去のひと欠片だ。

ステージに上がると、ロキはソーの左手後ろに立つ。これも過去のひと欠片であるが、こちらは置き去りにしたいとソーは思った。二人は肩を並べて立つべきだろう。ロキの手首を引き、前方に引っ張ると、ロキの見せた笑顔にソーは足の指先まで温かく感じた。

普段、ソーは演説を好まなかったが、この立場でするのが最後だと思うと、楽しくもあった。祭りの開催を告げる幾つかの言葉を話すだけだったはずが、いつしか感傷的な言葉を並べ立て、最後に民衆にささげた感謝の言葉は真心からくるものだった。演説が終わると、ロキが魔法で花火を上げる。様々な色彩が生まれ、煌めく虹が空にかかった。子供たちの興奮した叫び声に、ソーは破顔していた。

音楽隊がハープやフルートに太鼓の音色を奏で始めた。色とりどりのリボンがぶら下がるメイポールがあり、踊り子の姿や花を投げる子供たちの姿があった。ソーは笑い声を上げる三人の娘にダンスの輪に引っ張り込まれた。ロキを見れば、子供たちに囲まれていた。光り輝く動物の幻影を作り出し、子供たちと共に輪になって踊らせたり、その踵にじゃれて噛みつくなどさせている。子供たちの笑い声は音楽に対する陽気な対位旋律となっていた。

その後、食事と酒が振る舞われた。物語を聞かせる者たち。過去を懐かしむ者たち。笑いと涙、両方あった。ロキとソーの距離があまり開くことはなかったが、弟が隣にいない時、ソーの目はその姿を追っていた。ロキも見つめ返してくることが多かった。互いに _後で_ と約束するような眼差しを交わしていたが、今は彼らの民と過ごす時間だ。

多くの別れの中で、これは優しいものだった。

午後も深まり、黄金の太陽の光に影も深くなってると、ラグナロク以降に互いを見つけたカップルたちが、老いも若きも広場に集まった。彼らは一様に最上の服装を纏い、最高の笑みを浮かべていた。ロキが彼ら二人ずつを回り、幾つかの言葉を告げると組紐で彼らの手を結び合わせる。ペア毎に、彼らはソーの元へ来た。

かつてアスガルドでオーディンがやっていたことだ。主神に結婚を執り行ってもらうため、カップルたちは祭りの時期まで待ったのだ。そのつもりがなくとも、ソーは希望に満ちた目で集った人々に対し、親のような気持ちになっていた。ガントレットを扱った時の記憶は遠く消えかけていたが、少なくともその間、彼ら一人ひとりを深く知っていたのだと憶えている。彼らの多くを死から呼び戻した。彼らが今ここでこうしているのも、それがあったからだ。

_俺の方が父上より主神らしいじゃないか_ 、とソーは考えた。

何度も耳にしてきたため、何世紀も前に覚えた夫妻を結びつける言葉を口に上らせる。中には妻と妻、夫と夫というペアもいる。最初に二人の男が彼の前に進み出た時、ソーは思わずロキに目を向けていた。ロキも目を向けてくると思っていたが、彼は視線を地面に落としたままだ。どこか落ち着きなさそうにしている。ソーの胸がざわついた。目の前では二人の男が互いに指輪を交換し、民衆の祝福を受けて口づけを交わした。その後にソーと握手を交わす時、彼は力を込める。込め過ぎていたかもしれない。

_互いをよく愛せ_ 、彼は思った。 _情熱をもって、長く愛せ_ 。

再びロキを探すが、見当たらなかった。

式典が終わる頃には太陽も沈んでおり、焚き火に命が吹き込まれた。水のようにエールやミードが振る舞われる。誰かがソーにエールのカップを差し出したので受け取ると、そこにはヴァルキリーが立っていた。彼女は自分のカップを彼の物と合わせると、優しげな眼差しを向けてきた。

「もう出発する頃じゃない、陛下？」彼女が言った。

「俺が邪魔だって？」

「あなたがいなくても、私たちは大丈夫」

ソーは様々な思いがこみ上げて喉が痞えた。「わかってる」なんとか搾り出すように言う。「お前がいるのだからな」

二人でエールを飲み干すと、ソーはヴァルキリーを抱きしめた。

「いろいろありがとう」彼が言うと、彼女は笑顔を浮かべてその肩を拳で叩いた。

「ほら、早く」

もう一度彼女を抱きしめてから、ソーはヘイムダルを探した。監視者は焚火の一つを見つめていたが、実際に何が視えているかはソーにはわからない。

「ソー」振り向くことなく、彼は言った。

「友よ」ソーが言う。「頼むことがある」

しばらく考えていたことだった。

「家にストームブレーカーを置いてきた」ソーは告げた。「ジェーン・フォスターに連絡を取ってくれ。もう十年以上ビフレストの研究をしている。アインシュタイン=ローゼン・ブリッジと彼女は呼んでいるがな。斧をエネルギー源にして、大規模なビフレストを造ることが可能かもしれない。ニューアスガルドを再び宇宙へ繋げるための。俺たちはミッドガルドに納まるほど小さくはなかったようだ」

「よろしいのか？」ヘイムダルは真剣な金の双眸で彼を見つめた。「あれがなければ、あなたは弟君の思うままだ」

ソーは片方の口角を持ち上げた。彼の心はもう決まっていたが、ロキがどう思うかはわからない。なにしろ、ロキは妙なことですぐ怒る。「ああ、いいんだ」

二人は腕を組み、ソーはヘイムダルを引き寄せてその背を叩いた。

「俺がいない間にあんまり暴れないでくれよ」ソーが言う。「それは俺の役目だ」

ヘイムダルは笑った。「気をつけましょう。それとソー…シフを探す準備が整ったら、ヴァナヘイムで捜索を始めるとよいでしょう」

誰も見ていない間に、ヘイムダルは彼に頷きかけ、促した。ソーは唸る炎と人々の笑いさざめく声の元を去り、崖へ向けて歩き出した。

思っていた通り、ロキはそこにいた。

二人は隣立って、しばらくの間村を見下ろしていた。焚火の周りを踊る人々の姿が見え、煙が夜空に立ち上っていた。だが、人影は小さく見分けがつかず、祝賀の音はここまで届かない。ソーの手がロキのそれを探し出した。

「なぜ早めに抜け出したんだ？」

「別れはあまり好きじゃない」ロキが言った。「驚くだろう？私はいつだって去る側だったのに」

ソーは先ほどの胸騒ぎを思い出し、ロキの手を強く握った。「俺と家出をするって話、考え直しでもしたのか？」

「ううん」ロキは言ったが、溜め息をつく。胸騒ぎは強まった。

「何を考えている？」ソーが尋ねた。ロキの手は放さない。放してしまえば最後、ロキが消えてしまうのではないかという恐怖を覚えた。今までのことが壮大な幻だったのではないか。どこか別の場所で目を覚まし、孤独で悲嘆に明け暮れるのではないかと。

ロキは再び溜め息をつくと村に背を向け、ソーの手から自分の手を引き抜いて海を向いた。

「兄上が私に飽きたらどうすればいい？」ロキは波に向かって尋ねた。

「なんだって？」

「あなたは幸せになりたいと、でもどうすれば幸せになれるのかわからないと言った。あなたが私の褥でそれを見つけられないと知ったら、その時はどうすればいい？私は汚らわしい存在で、しかもあなたの弟だ。あなたにとって、私は足枷にしかなれない」

ソーは瞬きをする。ロキが帰還してからの交わしたやり取りを頭の中で再生し、少しでもロキにそう思わせるような言動を取ったかどうか思い返した。一度もなかったと結論すると、ロキの背後からその腰に腕を回した。

「弟よ、なぜそう思う？」ソーは頬をロキの髪に押しつけて囁いた。「今夜はどういった愚かな気まぐれがお前の心を掴んだのだ？」

ロキはまたも大きな溜息をついて胸を上下させた。手をもじもじさせたかと思うと、ミョルニルの小さな欠片を指でつまんで持ち上げていた。家から持ってきたのだろう。

「毎朝起きると、今日こそこれを持ち上げられなくなるのではと恐怖に駆られる」ロキが言った。「その時が来たら、あなたは過ちを犯したのだと知ってしまうんだ」

ソーは生身の腕でロキの手から欠片を取ると、ウル製の方の腕で彼をさらに強く抱きしめた。ロキが彼のために作ってくれた腕だ。

「俺も人生の大半を同じ恐怖に駆られて過ごしてきた」ソーは言った。

「父上の遺産だ」ロキは苦々しく言った。

「捨てよう」ソーが告げる。「海に投げ込む。もういらないんだ」手で握りしめると、金属の塊が手の平に食い込んだ。他人の期待に添おうと、あまりに長い時間を無駄にしてきてしまった。本当は己の気持ちに応えることだけを考えていればよかったのに。彼はロキから腕を放し、崖の端に近寄った。ロキはウル製の手を掴み、後に続いている。ソーは腕を振り上げると、二人が共有した苦難の元であった小さな欠片を眼下の黒に放り投げた。いとも簡単に。もう二度と見ることはないだろう。

ロキが長い息を吐き、ソーは彼に向き直った。

「よし」彼は言う。「愚かな気まぐれひとつが無くなった。他には？」

ロキはすすり泣きのような笑い声を上げた。

「私はあなたに相応しくない」彼が言う。

「誰だって、誰にとっても相応しくないんだ」ソーが答える。「愛とはそういうことではない。他には？」

ロキはただ彼を見上げる。月明かりの下、銀色に照らされ、その目と眉の形が全てを物語っていた。結婚の式典でロキが目を逸らしていた様子を思い浮かべる。脳裏に閃きが起こり、それが正しいことに思えた。死でさえ彼らを分かつことはできなかったのだ。生にそれをさせるわけにはいかなかった。

「では、俺もお前に結びつこうか？」ソーが尋ねる。「宣誓するか？お前が許す限り、俺はお前の元を離れないと」考える間を与えないよう、ソーは草むらの上で片膝をつくと、片手を差し伸べた。ロキは釘づけになったように彼を凝視している。「かつてお前は俺に変わらぬ忠誠を誓った。今、俺もお前に誓おう。ロキ、アスガルドの王子、オーディンソン…結婚してくれないか？」

「やめろ」ロキは僅かに震える声で言って、ソーを引っ張り上げた。「私たちは兄弟だ。そんな狂ったようなことを言ってはいけない」

「そうだ、兄弟だ。そしてそれ以上でもある」

「できないんだ」ロキは小さく答えた。彼の目が水の幕を張ったように煌めている。

「誰も知る必要はない」ソーが言った。「俺たちはここで誓う。証人は大地と海だけだ」

ロキはソーと目を合わせず、さらに上を見上げた。「星々も？」

「そして、星々も」ソーが同意した。

「あなたに誓っていたのだと知っていたのだな…アイツではなくて」ロキはまだ視線を合わせない。

「知っていた」

ロキは口を手で覆うと、呼吸を震わせた。ソーは彼を抱き寄せ、しばしの間そのままでいた。ロキはソーの胸元に縋りつき、その背を包み込むようにソーは腕を回していた。

「本当に私と結びつくつもりか？」ついにロキが口を開くと、答えを待たずに続けた。「指輪もない」

「答えは「はい」ってことか？」

「はい」ロキはソーの肩に顔を寄せて囁きかけた。

ソーの胸を質素で単純な喜びが満たした。ロキの顎を上に向けると口づけを送り、相手が溶けるように寄り掛かるのを感じた。彼が触れる度にロキが身を委ねてくることに対する感動が未だ無くならない。この先も無くならないことを願う。ロキの手が彼の胸を辿り、しばし項に添えられた後、賢しらな指でソーの髪に何かをしはじめた。

「何やって――」ソーが言いかけると同時に、彼の髪が解かれて肩にかかった。ロキが微笑んで離れると、その手にはソーの髪を纏めていたリボンがあった。

「手を」ロキが言う。

ソーは手を差し出し、ロキは広場でカップルたちにやったように、繋がれた二人の手をリボンで結びつけた。ロキが彼の頬に手を添えると、ソーは自分が微笑んでいたことに気がついた。ロキも笑みを浮かべている。口角を大きく引き上げて歯を見せる、滅多に見せない笑顔である。今世紀で見た回数は、この一週間に凝縮されているように思えた。

ソーはウル製の手をロキの顔に添え、親指で頬骨を撫でると深い口づけを送る。ロキの唇は甘く、一生このままでもいいと思えるほどだった。少なくとも、この夜の間はこうしていたい。

「ソー」ロキは体を引いて息をつく。「式の最中に夫にキスしてどうする」

「間違えた」ソーは笑みを堪えながら言った。「何しろ結婚するのは初めてなものでな」

柔らかな声で、ソーは結婚の誓いの言葉を口にし始めた。ロキもそれに続き、二人で言葉を紡ぐ。ソーは古の誓約が二人の身体を駆け抜けるのを感じた。下へ、木の根や眠たげな地中の生き物と混じり合う。外へ、海とその怒涛が打ちつけられる永劫の波に。そして上へ、雲間を突き抜けて星々とその向こうへ。終わる頃にはロキは憚らずに泣いていた。涙の伝うその頬に口をつけ、ソーも涙を堪えるために瞬きを繰り返した。手首のリボンの結び目をソーが解くと、ロキが彼がきつく彼に腕を回し、彼も同じくロキを抱き寄せ、二人はこれまで共有してきた時間の分だけの強さで抱き合った。腕の中の赤子から、誰よりも近しい親友となり、殺し合う敵となって、今は愛し合う伴侶に。

「兄上のビフレストでどこへ行く？」ようやく離れた後、ロキが尋ねた。その瞳は乾き、いつもの得意げな笑みが唇に刻まれている。「豪勢なハネムーンの気分だけど？」

ソーは胸がはちきれんばかりだった。「それはお前が決めることだ。俺のビフレストはヘイムダルのところに置いてきた。俺たちよりもあれを必要としているだろう」

「どういうことだ？」

ソーはロキの手を両方とも取った。「弟よ、俺のビフレストになってくれ。お前の望むままに、お前の秘密の通路でどこへなりと」

ロキは得意げな笑みを浮かべたまま首を振ったが、その瞳は驚きに満ちていた。「やっぱり兄上は狂っている」彼は言う。「私なんかに身を任せるとは」

「そうかもしれないな」ソーが言った。「だが、お前なくして正気でいるより、お前と共に狂う方が余程いい」

長い間二人は見つめ合ったが、やげてロキが破顔していた。兄の手を取って崖に沿って歩きながら、彼はソーを肩越しに振り向いた。この月光と渾沌の妖精のような美しい存在は、ソーがこの世の何よりも愛しく思う存在だ。その彼が悪戯っぽく目を輝かせて言った。

「では、始めようか」


End file.
